Shift Into Turbo
by Iceman32
Summary: After his parents and older sister is killed Paul Golupski leaves his old life behind to seek the help of his dad's old mentor. When the Rangers are short one Ranger Paul must step up and become the new Blue Ranger to help protect the Earth from an evil space pirate Divatox. Paul will also find a special friend in Kimberly. Better summery to come. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. New Blue Ranger

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers Saban Brands do, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is a new story. This one is an AU fic. This starts from the beginning of the Turbo movie. The year starts at 2000. The Pairings for this series so far anyway is Kimberly/Adam, Tommy/Trini as of right now if you don't like them pairings then just don't read this. Also before I hear anything on this subject as that is what people always talk about the Turbo season. Eventually Justin will be in this story and will become a Turbo Ranger but he won't be the Blue Ranger. I have my reasons on this and I might reveal those reasons someday. So I will say in this chapter only I don't hate Justin I really like the character so all Justin haters are to stay away from all my stories so if I hear anything bad about it will end up being block. So read the Authors Note at the end. __Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter One: New Blue Ranger

On a distant planet a small creature named Lerigot was being chased down by the Piranahtrons. The Piranahtrons were relentless in their search for Lerigot.

"There he is." One of the Piranatrons said

"There's nowhere to run this time wizard. Surrender to Divatox." Another Piranatron said

Just then Lerigot used his wand and teleported to Earth.

"You fools you let him get away." The lead Piranahtron said

_**Meanwhile on Earth**_

In Angel Grove at a stadium Adam, Tommy and Rocky were training for a charity match. Rocky and Tommy were starting the fight then Adam joined in.

"Rocky, spinning heel kick. Kick my hand." The coach said

Rocky tried to do a spinning heel kick and landed on his back.

"Come on Rocky you're trying too hard." The Coach said

_**Meanwhile on the road**_

In a bus Kat, Kimberly, and Tanya were with the kids of Angel Grove Haven heading to the stadium.

_**Meanwhile back in the stadium**_

Tommy and Adam were having a drink while Rocky was still pumped and ready to go.

"Hey Rocky maybe we are trying too hard." Adam mentioned

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Rocky stated

Just then Rocky did a spinning heel kick but put too much strength behind it and ended up falling out the ring and on to his back. Tommy, Adam and the Coach all hopped out the ring.

"Don't move." Tommy told

"OW MY BACK!" Rocky yelled out in pain

"Hey can we get some help?" Tommy asked yelling out in the stadium

"It's going to be alright." The Coach said

"Just relax." Tommy said

"Man I'm so stupid." Rocky muttered in pain

"You're ok man just calm down." Adam said

"Don't worry help is on its way." Tommy told him

A bit later the kids from Angel Grove Haven along with Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya showed up. Just then the kids noticed Rocky being taken away on a stretcher.

Kat, Tanya and Kimberly went past them

"Everyone just wait right here he'll be ok." Tanya told

"Rocky!" Kimberly and Kat called out

Rocky then got taken away.

"Hang in there pal." Tommy said

"Hang tough Rocky." Adam said

_**Meanwhile back on Lerigot's planet**_

Inside a fish like submarine. Divatox appeared.

"IDIOTS." Divatox yelled

Divatox then walked over to a couple of Piranahtrons and started beating them up.

"YOU ARE ALL WORTHLESS!" She said yelling at them

Divatox then turned around and looked at Elgar.

"AND YOU." Divatox said

"Me?" Elgar asked

"You lost Lerigot, you let him get away." Divatox sneered

"Hey it's not my fault. It's them they screwed up." Elgar said pointing at the Piranahtrons

"Those are your men so that makes this your fault." Divatox stated

"Whoa hey come on don't do anything to me I'm your favorite nephew." Elgar told her

Divatox turned around

"Huh whoa that was close. Hey you two losers I nearly got fried for your screw up your just lucky that Auntie Divatox likes me." Elgar stated

Divatox then made a blade appear and then slashed Elgar's hand clean off leaving electrical wires.

"Oh no not again." Elgar stated

"Never send my moron to do a mutants job." Rygog mention

"Well if you're so great, why don't you do the job Rygog, that little fur ball Lerigot is still out there with the key of Muranthias." Elgar said

"No thanks but I be glad to lend a hand." Rygog told him giving him his hand back

"O yeah real funny." Elgar said

"Oh shut up you two and go bring Lerigot's family to me." Divatox told them

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Divatox then walked over and picked up an eel.

"Hello my precious. Give me mommy a kiss." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile on earth in Africa**_

Lerigot landed in a tree. Lerigot then saw two little birds they pecked at his feet and made him fall out of the tree. Lerigot landed on the ground hard then looked up and saw a lion. Lerigot jumped back when the Lion roared. Lerigot then scared the lion off with magic well by accident.

_**Meanwhile in the Power Chamber**_

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon. Lerigot the wizard of Liaria is here on earth." Alpha said

But when Alpha turned and looked at Zordon's tube he wasn't there

"Zordon, Zordon where are you?" Alpha asked turning around in circles

"**I am here Alpha**." Zordon told him

"Zordon yikes you scared the dials out of me." Alpha told him

"**I'm sorry Alpha but I too sense the arrival of Lerigot and was tracking his whereabouts**." Zordon stated

"But why would he come here Lerigot knows he can't survive on Earth for very long." Alpha said

"**Something must be terribly wrong. You must pinpoint his location and then contact the Rangers if Lerigot is in trouble we must help him**." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon. But what about Paul should we notify him about this?" Alpha asked

"**After we locate Lerigot, inform Paul to come down here right away with Rocky down we will need the team at full strength**." Zordon said

"You think that Paul is ready for this?" Alpha asked

"**Yes Alpha he has trained hard since coming here he is ready to become a Power Ranger just like his father before him**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon beginning a worldwide search for Lerigot now." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile in the Power Chamber's training room**_

Well I have been here for the last few hours getting some of my new fighting moves down.

'Ok one more time.' I thought to myself

"_Paul how is your training going_?" Alpha asked as the video screen came on with him on it

"It's going as good as can be Alpha what's up?" I asked

"_A powerful wizard named Lerigot has come to Earth someone evil must be after him_." Alpha told me

"Man what can I do to help Alpha?" I asked

"_Paul you have trained long and hard for the past few months are you ready to become the new Blue Ranger_?" Zordon asked

"Yes I am Zordon but what happen to the current Blue Ranger?" I asked

"_He has injured his back training for a competition the team will need to be at full strength_." Zordon told me

"Man that sucks ok Zordon I am on my way up now." I told him

"_Alpha is searching for Lerigot's location right now come to the main floor as soon as possible_." Zordon told me

"Right Zordon I am on my way down now." I said

I then walk out of the training room to get a quick shower and change of clothes.

_**Meanwhile in the Hospital**_

Rocky was asleep in the bed when Adam, Tommy, Tanya, Kat and Kimberly all walked in

"Hey." Kat, Tanya and Kimberly said

"Brought you a surprise. How you feeling?" Tanya asked

"Got you a card." Tommy said

"And uh some decorations." Adam said as he let the balloons go.

The others laughed.

"The Doctors said you're going to make a full recovery." Kat said

"Yeah but not enough time for the competition. Looks like you guys are going to have to go without me." Rocky told them

"Looks like we don't have a choice without that prize money the shelter is going to close down." Adam said

"Yeah will we are not going to let that happen." Kimberly stated

Just then Tommy's communicator beeped.

"This is Tommy go ahead." Tommy said into his communicator.

"_Rangers report to the Power Chamber a powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and maybe in danger_." Zordon said

"We're on our way. Tommy out." Tommy said

"You guys heard Zordon what are you waiting for?" Rocky asked

"I will come with you guys it sounds like you could use a little help." Kimberly stated

"Alright we'll let you know what's up." Adam said

"We'll be back ok." Tanya said

"Be careful." Rocky said

Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Kat, and Tanya all teleported away.

_**Back in the Power Chamber**_

"**Rangers, it is unfortunate that Rocky got injured but you will need a new Blue Ranger**." Zordon stated

"Who do you have in mind Zordon?" Kat asked

"That would be me." A voice said as the door opened

_Paul's POV_

"That would be me." I said as the door open and I walked out and see five people who I don't know but know who each of them are as I watch their battles before in the past.

"Zordon who is this?" the guy in red asked

"**Rangers, I would like you to meet the new Blue Ranger Paul Golupski. Paul these are the other Rangers, Tommy the Red Ranger, Adam the Green Ranger, Katherine the Pink Ranger, Tanya the Yellow Ranger and Kimberly the former Pink Ranger.**" Zordon stated introducing everybody.

"It's nice to meet you Paul." Kimberly told me

"Same here guys." I said

We then turn around and face Zordon.

"So where is Lerigot at Zordon?" I asked

"**I am not real sure Paul, Lerigot is taking great pains to hide his exact location someone must be after him**." Zordon said

"You must find him quickly." Alpha told us

"Tanya, Kimberly, Paul, and I better stay here just in case." Adam said

"Good idea Adam this could be trouble keep an eye out." Tommy said

"**He is hiding somewhere in Central Africa equip yourselves with the Power Boxes and teleport there right away**." Zordon told them

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy and Kat nodded and walked over to the Power Boxes.

"**He cannot survive under the sun's rays**." Zordon said

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

Kat pulled out the Pink Power Box while Tommy pulled out the Red Power Box.

"Rangers, the short range locators in your Power Boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot good luck." Alpha said

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Let's go." Kat told him

Tommy and Kat both teleported off.

"Zordon if you don't mind I like to go outside and get some fresh air." I said

"**Go ahead Paul just don't go out too far**." Zordon told me

"I won't thanks Zordon." I stated as I walked out

_Kimberly's POV_

As Paul walked out I saw that something was bothering Paul and turned towards Zordon

"Zordon what's wrong with Paul?" I asked

"**I really shouldn't be the one to say this but, I don't think Paul can get through this without someone else there for him much longer**." Zordon stated

"Zordon?" Adam asked as he and Tanya turned towards him as well

I am starting to feel uneasy about this.

"**Paul has recently lost both his Parents and his older sister and ended up seeing their deaths with his own eyes**." Zordon told us

"Wait Zordon both of his parents and his older sister were killed in front of him how? Who would do such a thing?" Tanya asked

"**We are not sure as of yet but we know that they were the forces of evil, When Paul found out that his dad was once a Ranger he came to me for guidance**." Zordon stated

"Wait his dad was a Power Ranger?" Adam asked

"**Yes Adam Paul's dad was the first Earth's Power Ranger and one of the best. When Paul found this out he packed some of his things and left his friends and the rest of his family behind to protect them and came here and ever since then Paul has been staying here with us**." Zordon told them

I can't believe that this happen to Paul, no wonder he had a really depressed look on his face. He must be going through so much and feels like he is all alone in this world now. I am not going to let him go through this alone anymore.

"Zordon, can I go talk to Paul? From what you told us he could really use a friend right now." I inquired

"**Yes Kimberly, I agree Paul could really use someone like you in his life in fact it be a really good idea if he could be able to come live with you**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon and yeah if it's ok with Paul I love for him to come live with me." I said as she went outside to find Paul.

_**Outside the Power Chamber**_

_Paul's POV_

Man I can't believe this I finally will be able to follow in my dad's footsteps and be a Power Ranger and protect Earth from the forces of evil but I am not sure if I am ready yet but I have to be. Zordon and Alpha believes in me. But I am not too sure about the others I mean will they be willing to team up with a twelve year old kid like me.

'For my parents and sister.' I thought to myself as I look at an old coin that my dad left me for a few moments and then put it back in my pocket.

As I lay down on the cold rocky ground looking at clear night sky filled with bright stars I can't stop thinking about everybody that I left behind back home, wondering if they are ok. It wasn't like I ran away from home, they supported me on my decision and understood the reason and knew that I would come back someday to visit them, but I sometimes wonder if that was the right choice but deep down in my heart I know it had to be.

"Hey Paul mind if I join you?" A voice asked

I turned around and saw that it was Kimberly

"Yeah sure I don't mind." I told her as I lay back down.

Kimberly comes over and lays down right next to me.

"Zordon told you guys about me didn't he?" I asked just out of the blue

I could tell by the corner of my eye that she was looking at me shock for a moment.

"Yeah he did." She replied

"Figures he probably sent you out here to check up on me." I muttered

"No he didn't Paul I came out here because I could see that you really could use a friend right now." Kimberly told me

Man she has some good hearing. I then sat up and drew one of my knees towards me and put my arm on it.

"Really? You want to be my friend knowing that I am eight to ten years younger than you?" I asked her not looking at her.

"Paul please look at me." Kimberly said

I hesitated for a moment before I slowly turned my head towards hers. She sat up as well and then put her own hand over my own and gave me a warm smile.

"Paul, of course I want to be your friend, age doesn't matter as it's only a number and I know for a fact that the others want to be your friend too." Kimberly stated

"Really?" I asked softly as I look at her

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and gave me another warm smile.

"Really Paul I don't want you to feel like you are alone anymore, because you're not." She told me

"Thanks Kimberly" I said

"You're welcome Paul um listen if you want to you can come live with me." Kimberly mention

"Really, you want me to come and live with you?" I asked her

"Yes I am Paul I love it if you came and live with me." She told me

"Um Kimberly no offence or anything but are you even old enough to adopt me?" I asked her

"None taking Paul I'm glad you see I look really young still and to answer your question yes I am old enough I just turned nineteen back in February." She told me

Wow I really don't know what to say. Well I guess it be a good idea to live with her I really can't live out the rest of my life in the Power Chamber anyway.

"Kimberly I accept your offer to come and stay with you." I told her

"Great now give me a hug." She said as she gave me a hug and I return one of my own. A few moments later we broke apart.

"I do have one request about this if you don't mind?" I asked

"Yeah sure what is it?" She inquired

"Well when you do adopt me I really don't want it to be like a mother and son thing, I want it to be more like a brother and sister thing." I stated

"I have no problem with that Paul and besides I think of you as a little brother anyway." Kimberly said

"Cool um lets go back inside I forgot how cold it can get up here at night." I said standing up

"I agree with you there Paul." Kimberly said as we walked back into the Power Chamber

_**Meanwhile back in Africa**_

Lerigot was walking around when some monkeys appeared and walked off with him.

**AN**: _Will there's the first chapter for this story. So for the most part most of the Turbo movie plot will stay the same but will have some added things to it as well as taking out certain parts. As I stated above Justin will come in later on in this story and will become a Turbo Ranger just not the Blue Ranger as I have my main OC as the Blue Ranger and it might be reveal later on. Also I am going to say this just one more time all Justin haters stay away from this story if you don't like him then just simply stay away and keep them negative comments about him to yourselves it's just that simple. Just to let you know as soon as I get some ideas for my other stories I will go back to it so look out for updates on them as well as a few new stories coming out that I am working on. I also should have the second chapter up for this story in a day or two. So until then please R&R. _


	2. New Yellow and Pink Rangers

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter. Also I forgot to mention this in the last chapter the Rangers have o ready graduated high school and have just finish their first year of college. It was necessary for the purpose of the story to do that. Read the Authors Note at the end. __Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter Two: New Yellow and Pink Rangers

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"I found Lerigot he's on earth." Rygog said

"Yes he must be looking for Zordon excellent you may kiss my hand." Divatox said as she put her hand out

Rygog went to grab but at the last second she pulled it away

"Got ya." She told him

"Earth that clay trap forget it, let's go back to stealing and pillaging that's what I like." Elgar said

"Never, Lerigot has the only key who can release Maligore the Flames of destruction and my husband to be. When we are wed I'll be able to have all the riches in the Universe. Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps." Divatox said

"Kinda gives me gas." Elgar said

"Elgar. I want you to capture two humans of purity and strength they will be my wedding gift to Maligore." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

"Rygog set a course for earth." Divatox said

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog said

Just then Divatox's submarine teleported away.

_**Meanwhile at the Baseball field**_

Bulk and Skull are trying to get their jobs back as cops and so was Lt. Stone. They were put on duty at a Baseball game.

"Boys, listen up, because you know how I hate to repeat myself. I HATE to repeat myself." Lieutenant Stone said

"You just did, sir." Bulk told him

"I can't tell you our luck of getting rehired, men I have an assignment it's an easy one but one that will um.." Lt. Stone was telling them when he saw Skull stepping on a bottle of mustered

"Skullovitch are you listing to me?" Lt. Stone asked

Skull picks up the bottle of mustered and stands up straight

"With you sir." Skull said

"Well listen to this at percially eighteen hundred hours you two well relive me of my duty at the international dace a ton do I make self clear?" Lt. Stone asked

"Got it sir." Bulk said saluting him

"Yes sir." Skull says

But as he does with the bottom of the mustered bottle to his forehead squirting mustered on Lt. Stone's face.

Bulk looks at Skull who just drops the bottle.

"You mind sir?" Skull asks

He doesn't even wait for a replie as just takes his hot dog and wipes it across Lt. Stone's face to get some mustered on it

"Yeah." Lt. Stone muttered

"Thank you." Skull said walking off

"Napkin?" Lt. Stone asked

Bulk then holds a couple up

"Got some sir thanks." Bulk said also walking without giving one to Lt. Stone

_**Meanwhile back in Africa**_

Tommy and Kat were walking along. Tommy was trying to locate Lerigot's signal on the Turbo Navigator.

"Wow this reminds me of some parts of Australia." Kat said

"Got him the signal is coming from that direction. Let's get going." Tommy said as he pointed in front of them.

_**Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber**_

"Hey Paul you ok?" Alpha asked as me and Kimberly walked in.

"Yeah I'm fine Alpha I just needed some fresh air was all." I told my robotic friend

I saw that Tanya was tracking something.

"Hey guys, check this out." Tanya said

We then walk over to her.

"You know the object we have been tracking?" Tanya asked

"Yeah?" Adam asked

"It just entered the Earth's atmosphere, but it's got a shield up blocking their identity." Tanya told us.

"Wonder what it is?" Kimberly asked

"Better question is who or what is in it." I mentioned

"**It's most probably the same thing Lerigot is running away from an evil energy surrounds it**." Zordon said

"Man I have got a bad feeling about this, hope Tommy and Kat makes it back soon." Adam said

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Angle Grove with Bulk and Skull**_

"Lt. Stone is o ready going to kill us for being late so turn right." Bulk told Skull pointing to the right

"Left, left is North, North star. Look at the stars there man." Skull said pointing towards the sky

"That star?" Bulk asked looking at a moving star

"That star." Skull told him

"That star is moving." Bulk told him

"Do we get to make a wish?" Skull asked

Just then the stop sign started to shake and a white light started flashing above them. Skull then turns right trying to run away from it

"What the heck was that?" Skull asked

"I don't know but keep going." Bulk stated

"You don't have to tell me twice." Skull said

Just then they see a fishing building and Skull tries to stop the bike but can't

"Um Skull slow down man." Bulk said pointing towards the building

"I'm trying." Skull said

"Skull there is a building up ahead." Bulk said

Skull just gave up and they go crashing into the building as soon as they recover the white flashing light shine on them making them disappear.

_**Meanwhile back in Africa**_

Tommy and Kat were walking along.

"Lerigot's signal is getting stronger." Tommy said

"Tommy, do you mind if we stop for a minute?" Kat asked

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it's just hot out here." Kat said

"I know you want some water?" Tommy asked

Tommy turned so that Kat could access the water cup from his Power Box.

"We still have a lot of Jungle to cover." Tommy said as Kat took a drink of water

"Thanks." Kat said as she handed the cup to Tommy

"Yeah." Tommy said

Kat then sat down.

"Oh man this heat's intense." Kat stated

Tommy went back to trying to get a lock on Lerigot. Tommy then turned around and saw a snake.

"Don't move." Tommy said

Kat felt the snake on her.

"When I count to three jump away." Tommy said

Kat just looked at Tommy.

"One." Tommy started as he stepped closer.

Kat just kept her eyes on Tommy.

"Two." Tommy continued as he stepped closer.

Kat just stayed still.

"Three." Tommy finished.

Kat jumped and Tommy grabbed the snake. Kat fell off the cliff and grabbed a branch. The Branch then broke and Kat tried to Morph but it canceled out when she hit the water. Tommy then got away from the snake and dove in after Kat. Tommy managed to catch up to Kat and get out her life jacket. Tommy then helped Kat to shore.

"You ok?" Tommy asked after they got to shore

"My leg." Kat said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"What do you mean you lost Lerigiot?" Divatox asked

"Um well uh." Elgar was trying to say

"And the two humans you found are of purity and strength?" Divatox asked

"Yeah check it out I even scramble their brains so they be easier to deal with. Tada, what you think?" Elgar asked showing her Bulk and Skull

"Yuck are you out of your mind." Divatox said

Rygog was laughing at this.

"The idea was to rule Maligore not make him lose his lunch." Divatox stated as she slap him a few times

"I'm giving you one more chance don't blow it." Divatox said as she sticks her tong at him and then walked away.

_**Meanwhile back in Africa**_

Tommy walked along still helping Kat walk when they noticed Lerigot with a bunch of monkeys.

"Look there's Lerigot." Tommy said

Tommy walked over and sat Kat down on a rock.

"Lerigot we're friends of Alpha." Tommy said

"Alpha?" Lerigot asked

"Yes Alpha." Tommy said

Lerigot then noticed Kat's leg and healed it.

"My leg, Lerigot healed my leg thank you." Kat said

"Come on we better get him to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

"Good idea." Kat said

"Contact Alpha." Tommy said

"Alpha we've got Lerigot and standing by for teleportation." Kat said

"Thank you." Tommy said thanking the monkeys

Tommy, Lerigot and Kat all teleported away

_**Meanwhile at the Beach**_

Two scuba divers were getting ready to go underwater unknowing that Divatox was watching them.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"Perfect I found my two humans and they are heading our way." Divatox said

"I'll send the Piranahtrons to capture them." Elgar said

_**Meanwhile in the water**_

The two scuba divers were swimming then all of a sudden there lines for the oxygen tank were pulled and both of them lost consciousness.

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"Two perfect specimens. Now throw them into the bilge where they will stay fresh for my beloved Maligore." Divatox said

"It will be my pleasure." Elgar said

Just then the two scuba divers got dumped into the bilge.

"Now time to reel in that little runt Lerigot. He's most probably with Zordon by now. Remove the mind block we'll use Lerigot's wife to get Lerigot." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber**_

"Is he going to be ok?" Kat asked

"The sun has taken his toll on him but this should restore his life force for now." Alpha said

"Who would be chasing him?" Adam asked

"Yeah I wonder too." I said

Just then Lerigot started to shake.

"What's happening to him?" I asked

"Paul wait He's receiving a message that's troubling him greatly Zordon what should we do?" Alpha asked

"**Alpha attach the cranial scanner to the viewing globe maybe we'll be able to see what is troubling Lerigot**." Zordon said

Just then a pirate type woman showed up on the Viewing Globe.

"_Zordon I know you can hear me, so Zordon so listen well. This is Yara loving wife and mother and this is baby Bethel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks_? "Divatox asked

"Stop this." Kimberly said

"Look at what this is doing to him." Kat finished

"_Give me Lerigot oh and in exchange I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. There not much to look at. But my sensors tell me that they are one of your own. Oh what do you call them? Ah yes Power rangers_." Divatox stated

Just then the two divers took off their hoods.

"Trini." Kimberly said

"And Jason." Tommy said

Just then the Scene changed back to Divatox and Lerigot's wife Yara

"_Give me Lerigot_." Divatox said ending the transmission.

"Yara." Lerigot said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub inside the Bilge**_

"Trini." Jason said

"Yeah?" Trini asked

"I think we're in major trouble." Jason said

"I'll say wish we could morph." Trini said

"Doesn't look like there's any way out." Jason said

"Aloha." A voice said in a spanish accent

They turn around to see Bulk and Skull in another cell

"Yeah who are you?" Bulk asked in a Spanish accent

"My name is Antonio Badana." Skull said in a Spanish accent

"Bulk?" Trini asked

"Skull?" Jason asked as well

Bulk and Skull look at each other then back to Jason and Trini.

"Are you speaking to us?" Bulk asked in a Spanish accent

"Who are these Bulk and Skull?" Skull asked in a Spanish accent

"Something is strange with those two." Jason mentions

"What and you just figure that one out." Trini said

_**Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber**_

Alpha and Lerigot were both speaking Liarian.

"They understand each other." Kat said

"**Like good friends should**." Zordon said

"I don't get it why would Divatox want Lerigot?" Tanya asked

"**I believe that Divatox plans to use Lerigot and his golden key to open up a gateway through the nemisis triangle. Once there, she will use Lerigot's key to open up a cave and bring force a terrible creature name Maligore**." Zordon told us

"Great then what?" I asked

"**Then nothing will be safe not even your Zords will be enough to stop him**." Zordon stated

"What no." Alpha said

"What's Lerigot doing?" Tanya asked

"Ayi yi yi. He's doing the Liarian pair of guidance Lerigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha said

"But why? We can't let him do that." Kat said

"It's his family Kat we'd do the same for each other." Adam said

"I just hope there ok." Kat said

"Look we'll get Jason and Trini out of there then we'll work on freeing Lerigot's family." Tommy said

"Jason and Trini were Power Rangers once if anyone can get through this they can." Adam told us

"Um Zordon before we continue on there is something I want to say." Tanya stated

"**Go ahead Tanya I believe I know what it is**." Zordon said

"What is it Tanya?" Adam asked

"Well I think it's time for me to step down as a Power Ranger and I have o ready talk to Kimberly, Alpha, and Zordon about this and Kimberly has agreed to take my place on the team." Tanya told us

"Tanya are you sure about this?" Tommy asked

"I am Tommy I think this will be better and I will still be around I just feel like maybe I can contribute to the team here then out there fighting." Tanya said

"**Tanya it is never easy to see one of give up your powers but in this case this could prove to be beneficial for us have you help us here in the Power Chamber**." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon and if there is ever an emergency I can always help out as the Yellow Zeo Ranger." Tanya said

"**Absolutely Tanya**." Zordon said

"Kimberly you can be the Pink Ranger I will become the Yellow Ranger." Kat said to my new sister

"Are you sure Kat?" Kimberly asked

"Yes and besides you look better in pink then I do." Kat said

_**Back at the beach**_

Tommy, Kat, Kimberly, Adam, Tanya, and I teleported down. Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Hand over the wizard." Elgar shouted

"No bring our friends closer first!" Tommy shouted back.

"This is as close as you can get now send the wizard down." Elgar said

"Something's not right." I said

"I agree let's stay put and figure out something." Adam said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly noticed Lerigot had disappeared.

"Lerigot's gone." Kimberly said

Kat then looked down and saw Lerigot.

"Lerigot no." Kat said

"Come back." Tommy said

Lerigot walked up to Elgar.

"O right you have what you came for now hand over our friends." I said

"Swim for them." Elgar said

Elgar then headed back out to see and dumped the two bodies before heading back to the ship. We then jumped down and ran to the water. Tommy reached one of the two bodies.

"No it's a fake." Tommy said

"They tricked us Tommy." Adam said

"I have to check the other one." Tommy said

"Tommy they tricked us. Come on." Adam said

"No Jason, Trini." Tommy said

Adam pulled Tommy back to shore.

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

Divatox tried to get the wand to work.

"If only its magic would glow in my hands then I'll have no need for you." Divatox said

Divatox then walked up to her chair and started saying something and a fly buzzed by then Fly landed on Divatox's leg then she used her tongue to catch the fly.

"As I was saying once we get to Miranthias Island. Those two power pukes will make great appetizers for my beloved Maligore." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

"Ok." Trini said

Jason placed Trini back on the ground. Trini was now dressed in a purple singlet with smaller black one underneath and black shorts. Jason was now dressed a Black shirt and a pair of Black shorts.

"Great you know we come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter and now we're going to be lunch for a monster with the munchies." Trini said

"Munchies." Bulk said sounding like his old self again

_**Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber**_

Tommy wearing a Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Brown boots, Kimberly is wearing a Pink shirt, Blue jean shorts and brown boots, Adam is wearing a Green Shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers, Kat was now wearing a yellow shirt, Blue Jean shorts, and white sneakers, Tanya is wearing a yellow shirt, blue jean shorts, and yellow sneakers, and I am now wearing a black and blue shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Pull the stabilizers at eight point zero hold power throttle output." Tommy said

"Ok all systems ago here." Kimberly said

"**The Zords you are now creating well possess the power to carry you safely through your quest to the Nemesis Triangle to rescue Lerigot, his family and our friends behold your new Turbo Zords**." Zordon told us as the doors opened.

Just then five cars appeared in front of us.

"They look just like ordinary cars." Kimberly stated

"**No Kimberly they are extraordinary cars, vehicles equip with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually they are variable fighting machines, but when merge together they will form the Turbo Megazord the most powerful Zord ever created**." Zordon told us

"This is awesome." I stated

"**Adam Desert Thunder will be yours to command. Kimberly yours is called Wind Chaser. Paul you will handle the Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord. Katherine Dune Star is your Turbo Zord. And Tommy Red Lightning will serve you well**." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy said

Man this is so cool I get a monster truck for my Zord this is so awesome.

"Remember Rangers once inside the Nemesis Triangle communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible." Alpha said

Just then we saw five Morphers and keys.

"**Before you are your new Turbo Morphers, five keys similar to Lerigot's golden keys individually they power up your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers, but together and only together well they be powerful enough to see you safely through your mission and now reach out Rangers and accept your destiny**." Zordon told us

"Ready?" Tommy asked

We nodded then all five of us put our hands to the center and it started to glow

"Now." Tommy said

We then put our hands on the Turbo Morphers and keys and we all transformed into the Turbo Rangers. Adam became the Green Turbo Ranger, Kimberly became the Pink Turbo Ranger, Kat became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, I became the Blue Turbo Ranger, and Tommy became the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Wow this is sweet." I said as I look at myself and man did I just grow a little taller man too cool.

"I've never felt anything like this." Tommy said

"Wow this is amazing." Kimberly said

"Totally cool." Kat said

"This is awesome." Adam said

"Man this incredible." Tommy said

"Ya." We said

"O right guys lets go to work." Tommy said

"Right behind you." Adam said

"Wait for me." Kat said

"Let's do this." Kimberly said

"It's time to make history." I said

We then walked out to the main room.

"Your Zords check out they are programmed and ready to go." Alpha told us

"**Take your Zords across the great dessert to the sea there you will find the Ghost Galleon. A phantom ship that will take you and your Zords to the Nemesis Triangle**." Zordon said

"You must merge the power of your keys the moment you cross into the Triangle." Alpha said

"**The power of your keys and the galleon will see you through safely neither the ship nor your Zords will be detectable by Divatox**." Zordon said

"Got it Zordon." Tommy said

"**Paul just remember as the newest take your lead from the others as you learn to use your new powers wisely**." Zordon stated

"I will Zordon." I stated

"Ayi, yi, yi good luck Rangers." Alpha said

"Be careful guys." Tanya

"Thanks Alpha." I said giving a thumbs up

"Thanks Tanya." Kimberly said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"O right Rangers Power up." Tommy said

"Right." The rest of us said

_**A bit later in the Desert**_

We were driving along in our Turbo Zords.

"O man. This is awesome." Tommy said

"Desert Thunder ready to Rumble." Adam said

"Wind Chaser ready to Howl." Kimberly said

"Mountain Blaster ready to rock out." I said

"Dune Star's gonna shine." Kat said

"Red Lightning ready to Bolt." Tommy said

"All systems to go Tommy." Adam said

"Alright let's rips some velocity Shift into Turbo." Tommy said

We then shifted into Turbo

"O yeah this is awesome baby." I said as our cars speed off along the desert.

**AN**: _Will there's the second chapter for this story. Ok I have read online that in one of the ordinal scripts for Turbo was to have Kimberly come back as a Turbo Ranger so I put that in this and as for Tanya stepping down I really don't know why as of yet but she will still be in this story and might become a Turbo Ranger eventually don't know yet though. I should have the next chapter up in a day or two. So until then please R&R. _____


	3. The Ghost Galleon

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the newest chapter for this story. __Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter Three: The Ghost Galleon

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"Yes not a Power Ranger in sight I knew that fool Zordon would get it through his head not to mess with me." Divatox said

"Um I'm no veterinarian but I think it's dying." Elgar said pointing to Lerigot

"No it can't die not until we get to the island of Muiranthias and he frees my beloved." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back at the beach**_

We drove up to our destination and hopped out of our cars. We then grab our flashlights.

"Well what do you think so far Paul?" Kimberly asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Man that was so awesome I'm glad we don't need a license to drive a Zord." I said

"I hear the ocean but I don't see a ship." Kat said

"I'll take a look up ahead." Tommy said

Tommy walked up a little farther.

"Found it." Tommy said

"The Ghost Galleon it's amazing." Kat said

Wow, it's amazing.

"Hey Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

I snap out of my trance and look at her

"Yeah just spaced of for a minute I guess." I said

"Are you sure Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm sure." I told her

"Ok guys now we need to get those cars onto that ship." Tommy said

We then nodded yes and we went back to our cars. A bit later on the Ghost Galleon we drove the cars into the ship's holding area. We then all walked up onto the deck and started exploring the ship.

"Hey guys I found something." I called

The others then ran up to me. Then Tommy opened up the chest and they saw slots for the five turbo keys.

"Looks like the Turbo keys control the ship." Kimberly said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

We then placed there keys into the five slots and turned the keys. Just then everything started to move.

"Hey look the compass is moving." Adam said

"And the sails are rising by themselves." Kimberly said

The Ghost Galleon then set sail for the open waters.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.**_

"Do I look fat?" Divatox asked herself in the mirror

"Nah." Divatox answered

Just then the alarm went off.

"Hell's bells what is going on now?" Divatox asked

"Sensors detect five humans but now vessel." Elgar said

"What? What are they swimming we're in the middle of the blasted ocean." Divatox said

"Whatever their traveling on is completely undetectable." Elgar said

"It must be Zordon's Power Rangers. Why didn't the radar alert us?" Divatox asked grabbing Elgar and pulling him closer to her face

Just then the Radar sparked out.

"I guess it still needs fixing." Elgar said

"Never mind." Divatox said

Divatox then let go of Elgar and he dropped to the ground. Divatox then walked over to the console and unleashed Putra Pods for the rangers to fight.

_**Meanwhile later that night on the Ghost Galleon**_

I was up on the deck looking out over the Ocean doing some thinking. For some odd reason I can't stop thinking about Divatox it's like I heard the name before but I can't remember where or why.

"Paul Where are you Paul?" I heard Kimberly called out

"I'm over here." I called to her as I turned back to look at the ocean.

"Hey you ok Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah I'm just way too excited to sleep. I was just thinking if my dad were still around and knew. I wonder if he is looking down on me right now wondering if him, mom and my sister are proud of me." I said

"I'm sure they are Paul." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I said

"Paul can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah sure." I said

"Why did you leave your old life behind?" She asked

Man I had a feeling that she was going to ask me that and I guess I should tell her anyways seeing as how I will be living with her now.

"Because I was afraid that whoever did this to my parents and my older sister would come back and do the same thing to the rest of my family and friends and I didn't want to go through that again so I left, they know that I am still alive and that I promise to come back someday and visit them." I told her

Kimberly then put her hand around my shoulder.

"Do you miss them?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I do I keep thinking about them every day." I said

"Well just remember that me and the others are your family now and that you won't have to go through this alone." Kimberly told me

"I know." I said

"Come here." Kimberly said as she pulled me into a hug as I accept it and give her one in return.

"Now don't stay out here too long even Power Rangers need their sleep." Kimberly told me

"Ok." I stated

Kimberly then kissed my forehead and went back below the deck as I went back to look out over the Ocean.

_**Meanwhile below the deck**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"He's ok." Kimberly told them as she came down the stairs.

"Good." Kat said

"You know Kim, it was really nice of you to take in Paul like that." Tommy told me

"Thanks Tommy, Paul just feels like he doesn't belong and feels like he is alone I just want to show him that he is never alone and that he does belong." I stated

"And we will be there for him as well Kim." Adam said

"I know you guys will be Adam and that is much appreciated." I stated

_**Meanwhile back on deck**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still looking out over the ocean when I all of a sudden sensed something was not right. I looked to my left and saw some kind of weird creatures.

"Guys, Guys." I tried to call out but came out as a whisper for some odd reason.

_**Meanwhile below deck**_

_Normal POV_

Adam thought he heard something so he got up went up deck to see what was happening.

_**Back up deck**_

_Paul's POV_

As they got closer I could see Adam come up.

"Paul?" Adam called out

"Shya." I called out as I spin around and kicked the sliming thing to the ground and got into a fighting stance it's a good thing Alpha and Zordon taught me how to fight.

"Adam look out." I called out

"Huh?" Adam wondered as he turned around and saw another one of them creatures flying towards him he then drops down and kicks the creature hitting the bell.

"Guy's, it's time to rumble." Adam called out

_**Back under the deck**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Let's go." Tommy said as we raced up to the deck.

_**Back on Deck**_

_Paul's POV_

The others ran out and then Tommy started fighting one of the creatures, Adam started fighting another one, Kimberly and Kat double teamed one while I handle the last one. Tommy then kicked the creature off the Boat. Adam then kicked the creature he was fighting off the boat. Kimberly and Kat both kicked the creature they were fighting off the boat while I kicked the creature I was fighting to the edge and then punched it with an uppercut sending the creature over the edge. We then group together.

"This sure isn't the love boat." Kimberly said

"What's the love boat?" I asked

We then went below deck.

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the bilge**_

Trini and Jason were making weapons Jason pulled off a pipe and slammed it against the wall then dropped it in the water. Jason then looked at Trini then the panel behind Trini.

"That's it. Trini move away from the wall for a sec." Jason said

"Um sure." Trini said

Jason walked up as Trini moved out of the way.

"Instead of making weapons we should focus on getting the panel off." Jason said

"Um wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" Trini asked

"Yeah right now my dive computer says were at 435ft once we get closer to the island the Sub's gonna start to climb once we reach a hundred feet we pop this off the wall and boom." Jason said

"And make it up in one breath?" Trini asked

"It's our only chance." Jason said

"OK. Let's pop this off." Trini said

Jason smiled then the two then got to work

_**Meanwhile back at the Ghost Galleon below the deck**_

As the others are all asleep I am still up because I can't sleep for a number of reasons so I'm just trying to keep myself warm and just thinking about stuff. I open up my hand and look at the coin my dad left me. It's a weird coin as it has the face of a gorilla on it.

'I miss you guys so much.' I thought to myself as I put the coin back in my pocket and wrap my arms around me to try to keep myself warm.

"Hey Paul you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked as I look up to her

"Kimberly what are you doing up?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep." She replied

"Same here." I muttered

Kimberly then sat down next to me and wraps her blanket around us.

"Here this will keep us both warm." Kimberly said as she put her hand around my shoulder.

"Thanks Kimberly." I said accepting the warmth from the blanket.

"You're welcome Paul and remember I will always be here for you no matter what." She told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I said as I lay my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

_Kimberly's POV_

As I see Paul sleeping next to me with his head on my shoulder I can't help but to smile at this.

'He seems more at peace when he is sleeping.' I thought to myself

I have only known Paul for a little over few days and I o ready feel like we have some sort of connection towards each other. I know that he hasn't told me everything yet but I will be patient as I know that he will tell me more when the time comes. But I also know that he is trying to avoid being around us as much as possible I guess what happen to his family really scared him to the point where he doesn't want to get close to anyone else for fearing are safety. But I will insure that he doesn't have to be afraid and alone anymore.

"Goodnight Paul I will be here for you count on it." I said softly as I kiss his forehead and go to sleep myself.

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the bilge**_

After a good long while taking off the bolts some water started to seek in.

_**Meanwhile back in the bridge of Divatox's sub**_

"Yes we're at the nemesis Triangle. Start to climb we must avoid the reefs." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Rygog said

_**Meanwhile back in the bilge**_

The water started to rush in. Jason and Trini ran to the panel trying to keep it closed.

"We're going to have to wait until we get through the Triangle." Jason said

"We better hope that we get through it very quickly." Trini said

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon the next day**_

We all ran up to the front of the ship.

"There it is the nemesis Triangle." Tommy stated

"It's incredible." Kimberly said

"Yeah whoever is steering the ship knows exactly where to go." I said

"Right into the heart of it." Adam said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

the alarms sounded.

"It's time." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

Jason and Trini were still trying to keep the panel on the wall.

"What's happening?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Jason said

_**Meanwhile back in the bridge of Divatox's sub.**_

"We're minutes away from the dimensional Gateway." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

We ducked when the Nemesis Triangle shot lightning at us.

"Man that is one nasty Triangle." I stated

"You said it." Adam said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"Now open the gateway." Divatox said handing Lerigot his wand.

Lerigot just dropped his wand.

"You little fool. Elgar, open the chamber." Divatox said

"Right." Elgar said

Elgar opened the chamber to Lerigot's wife.

"You may be willing to sacrifice yourself but how much to you love your little family? Elgar, grab the baby." Divatox said

"Right. Come here you little hair ball." Elgar said

Elgar grabbed the baby.

"Well what will it be? That's better yes." Divatox said

Divatox grabbed the magic wand

"Open the gateway." Divatox said as she handed Lerigot the wand.

Divatox then opened the chamber and pulled Lerigot out of the chamber. Legigot then opened the gateway through the Nemesis Triangle allowing everyone in Divatox's sub save passage.

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

The room was filling up fast.

"We need something to pry it with." Jason said

"Get the pipe." Trini said

"Good idea." Jason said

Jason dove into the water and grabbed the pipe then swam back to Trini.

"This should do it." Jason said

Jason then tried to get the panel off.

"Ok any time Jason." Trini stated

"I'm trying." Jason said

"Ok. This water is getting too high for me." Trini said

"We go swimming?" Bulk asked in a Spanish accent

"Well you guys be quit I'm trying to get us out of here." Jason snap at them

_**Meanwhile on the Bridge**_

The tilt alarm sounded.

"We're sinking we're sinking OK, Ok. Don't panic. Don't panic we're Sinking." Divatox said yelling the past part

"Oh we're sinking gotta go." Elgar said

Elgar then hung up the phone.

"For some reason we're taking on water." Elgar said

"Water? Water? Water!" Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost galleon**_

"We're getting closer to the triangle we need the keys." I stated

"You guys go below I'll grab the keys." Kat said

"Be careful." Tommy said

Kat ran off to get the keys while the rest of us went below deck.

_**Below deck**_

Kat gave us our keys. Then we put our keys together and it created a bright light and all five of us and the ship made it safely through the Triangle.

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the Bilge**_

Jason and Trini got the panel off. They both swam up for air after getting the panel off.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah you?" Trini asked

"I'm fine." Jason said

"We need to get Bulk and Skull first." Trini said

"Right." Jaosn said

Jason and Trini then dive down.

The two Rangers took a deep breath and dived back down they then freed Bulk and Skull from their cell and they all swam back up to the top.

"Guys you are going to have to exit out slowly on the way to the top." Jason told them

"Just like a little goppy." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then dive down as well as Jason and Trini.

Bulk and then Skull swim through the hole then Trini swam through the hole but her shirt got snagged. Jason managed to free Trini. Trini swam out.

_**Meanwhile back in the bridge**_

"What it's coming from the bilge. Activate the emergency hatch now." Divatox said

"Right." Elgar said

"Quicker. Quicker." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

The hatch came down before Jason could swim through. Jaosn swam out of the tunnel and came up for air.

"I hope that drains not clogged." Jason heard Divatox say

Just then all the water got flushed out. Jason ended up back where he started.

_**Back in the bridge of the Sub**_

"Now open the hatch to the bilge hurry up." Divatox said

The Piranahtron opened up the hatch and Divatox looked inside and only saw Jason.

"Well I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." Divatox said

Divatox walked off.

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

I decided to go to the top of the ship to see if I could spot the Island. I look through my long range distance binoculars that Zordon gave me and the others to see if I can spot it. After a little while of looking I finally spotted the island.

'Man I wish I had a pirate get up so I could pretend I was one when I informed the others.' I thought to myself with a chuckle.

"Hey guys I found the Island it's straight ahead." I stated

I then run up to them.

"There it is the lost Island of Miranthius. Adam said

"Sure looks lost to me. Kat said

"Zordon said that Maligore's volcano is inside the Serpents temple. That's got to be we're there going." I said

"Then that's where we're going too." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"Your over grown Hamster ain't looking so hot." Elgar said

"No. he must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door." Divatox said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Divatox asked

"Sensors detecting five human life forms approaching the Island." Rygog said

"I knew they wouldn't let me down Divatox." Jason said

"I've got to get rid of those Power Rangers." Divatox said

"Yeah there getting on my nerves." Elgar said

Just then Divatox picked up the phone and called someone

"Hi Rita its D here." Divatox said

"Huh?" Rita asked

"Sorry to wake you. I forgot about the time change and everything. Now listen. I know you've had some experience in this matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox asked

"What the Power Rangers? If I knew that, do you think I'd be lying here listening to this?" Rita asked

Rita then put the phone near Zedd as he snored.

"My advice to you, Divatox? Run." Rita said before hanging up

"Thanks for nothing." Divatox said

_**Meanwhile on the island**_

Trini was laying on the beach. Just then the Malachinans showed up and captured her.

_**Meanwhile on another part of the island**_

Bulk and Skull then look up ahead of them

"She should have better camoflase." Bulk said in a weird accent again

"Yeah." Skull agreed

They then turn around and then see more of the Malachinans and then look at each other then back at the Malachinans.

"AHHHH!" They both scream out back to their old selves again and runs away with the Malachinans following after them.

**AN**: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. The next chapter should be out in the next few days. So until then please R&R. _____


	4. Paul's First Battle

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter for this story. Now I am going to point out that this is a little longer because I wanted to end the rest of the movie plot and move on to the actual season itself. __Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter four: Paul's First Battle

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

We walk back up onto the deck as we put our Power Boxes on our backs.

"Guys, something's wrong I can't get a lock on Lerigot." Tommy said

"It might be easier to get a lock on his location on the island." I mentioned

"Good idea." Tommy said

"I hope we can save them." Kat said

"We will Kat." Kimberly said

"O right Desert Thunder's up first. I'll drive to the top of that cliff and see if I can see the temple." Adam said

"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy stated

"Be careful." Kimberly said

Adam then went below deck and then hopped into Desert Thunder and drove off.

_**Back on the island**_

Adam drove up onto the Island.

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"They've got to be riding something. Maybe a couple of torpedoes will find out what." Divatox mentioned

"Two Torpedoes armed and ready. Fire one and two." Elgar stated

Just then Divatox's sub fired two torpedoes at the Ghost Galleon.

_**Meanwhile back on the Island**_

Adam drove up the mountain. Then he parked his car and hopped out and looked at the view. He then he pulled out his binoculars and looked at the others.

"Cool view." Adam stated

Just then he noticed the Torpedoes.

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

Tommy's short range navigator picked up the signal of the Torpedoes.

"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Kimberly mentioned

"And it's coming fast." Tommy stated

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Kat mentioned

"Come on! We gotta get our butts in those cars!" I stated

We then run down to the cars.

_**Meanwhile back on the Island**_

"Hey guys." Adam said into his communicator

Just then Adam watched the ship blow up.

"No…" Adam said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

Divatox was laughing.

"Whatever it was, we hit it." Elgar stated with Divatox laughing

_**Back on the Island**_

Adam noticed something then he saw the other four Turbo Zords driving out of the destroyed Ghost Galleon.

_**At the destroyed Ghost Galleon**_

"Looks like we all got through safely." Tommy said

"All right." Kat said

"What you Think Paul?" Kimberly asked

"That was awesome can we do that again." I stated

"Let's head to shore guys." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile back on the Island**_

Adam was celebrating the fact his friends survived.

"WOO YEAH!" Adam yelled out

Adam then walked off and started exploring the Island to see if he could find Lerigot.

_**Meanwhile on another part of the Island**_

Divatox's crew was walking along.

"Come on. I haven't got all day." Divatox stated as they were walking along

_**Meanwhile with Adam**_

Adam was still exploring the Island then he noticed Divatox's crew.

"Oh man." Adam said

Adam then walked off to find the others.

_**Meanwhile with the others**_

We were driving up the mountain.

_**Meanwhile near the temple entrance**_

Divatox's crew walked up.

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Rygog complained

"Stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp." Divatox said

"Move it prisoner." Elgar ordered pulling Jason along

Just then the Malachians appeared.

"I don't like the sound of that. Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar stated

Just then the Malachians brought forth Trini tied onto a stretcher. Jason then removed his hood.

'No.' Jason thought.

"Hey the little Power Geek's back." Divatox stated

"So you want a fight, huh?" Elgar asked

"No, no, no. Wait, wait! Those are the Malachians, guardians of Maligore. Get the wizard. Bring him." Divatox said

"OK. Release the wizard!" Elgar ordered

The Piranahtrons released the wizard.

"Would you hurry up?" Divatox asked

Divatox removed the mind block.

"Here. Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic." Divatox ordered

"Move it furball." Elgar stated

Just then Lerigot used his wand to open the temple door.

"The little guy packs a punch." Elgar mentioned

"Give me that." Divatox said as she grabbed the wand.

"What a rush. That's right, bow to me, you little peons. I love being queen. All right, come on everybody. We've got a wedding to get to. Here comes the bride." Divatox stated walking inside

"Get going. Come on." Elgar stated

"Warriors bring the others." Rygog ordered

"Move it. What are you looking at? Get inside." Elgar told Lerigot

They then walk inside.

_**Meanwhile on another part of the Island**_

Adam ran up to us.

"Guys! We gotta hurry." Adam stated

"Adam, are you all right?" Kimberly asked

"Lerigot's dying. We may already be too late." Adam stated

"All right I think we should leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach Tommy." I said

"Right. Ok take out your Morphers. It's time to kick into action. SHIFT INTO TURBO." Tommy called out

We then moved our arms like a steering wheel and placed our keys inside our Turbo Morphers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" I Yelled out

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Adam Yelled out

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Kat yelled out

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yelled out

"RED LIGHTING TURBO POWER!" Tommy Yelled out

We then powered up.

"Let's do it." Tommy said

"Right." I said

"Right." Kimberly said

"Whoa alright. Hey wait for me." I said

We then run off.

_**Meanwhile inside the Temple**_

"I love, I love it. Oh the steaming skulls perfect." Divatox stated

"Put her down over there." Elgar told the Malachians

The Malachians put the stretcher down. Then Elgar walked over.

"Come on." Elgar stated

Jason then nearly fell over when Elgar pulled the chains.

"Don't move." Elgar ordered

Just then Yara and Bethel were brought in.

"The Lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here. Of course you won't be around to see it. All right. It's time to feed my future husband. Prepare the Humans first." Divatox stated pushing Lerigot to the ground.

"On your feet." Elgar ordered as Trini was brought to her feet

"He can have the Liarians for dessert. If anyone knows the reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!" Divatox shouted out.

_**Meanwhile outside the Temple**_

We were running through a field

"Sure beats walking." Adam mentioned

"You can say that again." Tommy stated

Just then we flipped over a fallen tree. Then we started walking.

"Hear that? We're close. Keep your eyes open." Tommy stated

The others walked off as I stop as I heard something really close by. I then turn to my right move away a branch and I then see an entrance.

"TOMMY! OVER HERE!" I yelled out to him

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"The sound is coming from that way." I said

"Good job, Paul." Adam said

"Come on I hope we're not too late." Kat said

"Right lead the way Paul." Tommy said

"You got it." I said

We then proceed into the opening.

_**Meanwhile back in the temple**_

Jason and Trini were hanging over the volcano.

"Maligore, great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming, and now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon their purity. Come forth and let evil twist their souls. Be free again and join forces with me." Divatox stated

_**Back with the Rangers**_

Just then we reached the inner sanctum of the Temple.

"All right, guys, this is it. You guys ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready." The rest of us said

"Move out on my Command. Go." Tommy told us

Just then we ran out.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Tommy asked

"Who invited you?" Divatox asked

"We did. Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare." Trini stated

"Hah! Lower them into the Volcano." Divatox ordered

Just then Trini and Jason started to get lowered into the Volcano.

"I'll get the wheel." I said

We then started fighting the Piranahtrons at the time the two former Rangers were being lowered in. I managed to get to the wheel in time to stop it.

"Divatox. Give up?" I asked

"Elgar, go and give Power boy my answer." Divatox stated

Just then Elgar came running over with a whip

"O shit." I stated as I jumped out of the way before I got hit by that whip.

"Come back, you little twerp." Elgar stated

Elgar chased after me while the others kept fighting.

Adam managed to get Lerigot to his wife.

"Stay here I will be back soon." Adam said as he went back to fighting the Piranahtrons.

Just then Rygog started lowing Jason and Trini into the fire.

"Jason, Trini hang on." Kimberly stated

"Into the Fire." Divatox said

"You guys!" Trini shouted out

"Get…outta…my…way!" Adam said as he punched a Piranahtron.

Jason and Trini were getting closer to the volcano pit. Just then Trini and Jason were lowered down so we couldn't see them.

"Too late, Rangers. Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil." Divatox said

"I love it when a plan comes together." Elgar stated

Just then there was an explosion and both Trini and Jason appeared from two towers of fire.

"Trini! Jason!" Kimberly called out

"That's a nice trick." Elgar stated

Just then Trini and Jason turned around and snapped their handcuffs right off.

"Oh no." Tommy said

"Maligore's children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity!" Divatox ordered

Just then Jason and Trini started fighting us. Jason kicked me and Kimberly down. While Trini threw down Kat, Tommy and Adam. Trini then went after Kimberly

"Trini, you've got to fight the evil." Kimberly said

"Evil is like evil does." Evil Trini stated

"Don't do this Trini." Kimberly said

"No." Tommy called out

He then fought through the Piranahtrons to get to Kimberly and Trini. He then grab Trini and spun her around.

"Trini don't." Tommy stated as he then took off his helmet.

"No Trini, look at me, it's me Tommy." Tommy said

"Yes we're your friends." Kimberly stated

Unknowing to them Jason was sneaking up to them from behind Tommy

'Man I have to get to them.' I thought to myself as I tried to fight my way through these fish heads.

"Friends I don't have any friends." The evil Trini stated

Just then Jason grabbed Tommy's shoulder spun him around making Tommy drop his helmet as Jason barely lifting Tommy off the ground choking him for a few seconds before kicking him to the ground.

"O yeah and sweetie pink is out." The evil Trini stated

She then kicked Kimberly down and walked away.

"You're mine, Ranger." Evil Jason said

"No I don't want to hurt you." Tommy stated

Jason and Tommy then trade a few punches with each other before Jason shoved Tommy to ground with his head over the lava pit. Jason then puts his hands on his throat chocking him.

"Hang on Tommy." I said trying to fight my way through these fish heads to get to them

Trini then kicks Kat away from her and looks at the pit

"Into the fire." Evil Trini muttered

"Do it, do it Maligore's power will exceed throw him in the fire." Divatox stated

"No this one is mine." Evil Jason snared

"Throw him into the fire, throw him into the fire." Divatox repeated

"Yes into the fire." Evil Trini muttered

Just then Lerigot and Yara used their magic to break Trini from the mind control

"Now I am the one with the muscle and the power." Evil Jason stated

"Yea that's right Jase but you are not using your brain power." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then kick Jason sending him over him but Tommy quickly grabs his arm before he could fall into the pit again.

"Hold on." Tommy stated

"Tommy hang on." Trini called out running over to him

"Come on Jason don't fight me you got to remember, remember all the good." Tommy mentioned

Jason is struggling to get out of his grip. Just then Trini runs up and grabs Jason's arm to help pull him up.

"Trini?" Tommy asked

"I'm with you." Trini stated

They then start to pull Jason up. The flames in the lava pit blaze up blowing Tommy, Trini, and Jason away from the lava pit. Jason gets up and walks away Tommy and Trini get up and then the Piranahtrons get in front of them. The rest of us run up to them and Kimberly picks up Tommy's helmet.

"I think you're going to need this." Kimberly states giving him back his helmet.

"Thanks." Tommy said Trini giving him the thumbs up

"BACK TO ACTION!" Tommy yelled putting his helmet back on

"I'll go free the Liarians." Trini stated

"Right ok guys lets finish this." Tommy stated

"Right." The rest of us said as we start fighting the Piranahtrons again.

Meanwhile Divatox ran up to the Lava pit.

"Watch it, you chirstmas tree ornament." Divatox stated

"Sorry about that." Rygog said

"Maligore! Arise and meet your bride! Together we will exact revenge on Lerigot, descendent of those who imprisoned you. Come to me. Please. Awe, come on." Divatox stated

Just then Trini helped the Liarians.

"The Humans are pure again." Rygog stated

"Now we don't have a sacrifice." Elgar complained

"Oh, but we do, dear nephew." Divatox told him

"We do?" Elgar asked

Divatox then got her pet to attack Elgar and then Divatox threw him into the Lava pit.

"Remind me to get another pet." Divatox mentioned to Rygog

"Whoa not un." Trini said running the other way with the Piranahtrons following right behind her

Just then Lerigot and Yara used their magic to break Maligore's spell over Jason.

Trini was fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Out of my face." Trini stated

Just then a Piranahtron grabbed Trini from behind Just then the Piranahtron got tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Jason said

Jason then punched the Piranahtron then kicked it away from Trini.

"Why, thank you." Trini says

"Anytime." Jason stated

Trini then went back into the fight. Meanwhile I took down some of the Piranahtrons when the others ran up.

"Man tough room." I stated

Just then there was an explosion.

"Straighten up he's coming." Divatox stated

Just then there was another explosion.

"I don't think I like this one bit." Tommy mentioned

Just then there was another explosion.

"Come to me, Maligore! Unite our powers as one." Divatox shouted

Just then Maligore showed up

"Get ready to take this freak." Tommy said

"She wants to marry him?" Kimberly asked

Just then Maligore got out of the Volcano.

"Are you sure about this?" Rygog asked Divatox.

We looked on.

"I think it's time to break out the hardware." I mentioned

"Good call, Paul. Let's go it." Tommy said

We then pulled out there weapons as Maligore walked up to Divatox.

"Turbo Lightning Sword." Tommy said

"Turbo Hand Blasters." I said

'Man I can get use to these.' I thought to myself looking them over

"Turbo Star Chargers." Kat said

"Turbo Thunder Cannon." Adam said

"Turbo Wind Fire." Kimberly said

"You look great you haven't change a bit." Divatox said going to shake his hand but got shock in the process man that's gottta sting.

"Fire." Tommy commanded

Just then our weapons fired at Maligore but the blasts had no effect.

"It's not working." Kimberly said

"What's the plan Tommy the blasts didn't even faze him?" Adam asked

"We have to lead this hot freak outside and call on the Zords." Tommy said

"Alright I was hoping you'd say that." I stated

"Then let's do it." Tommy said

We all go in to attack but get thrown out of the way with Adam getting the worse of it

"Adam." Tommy called out

"I can't move." Adam muttered

"Come on man you can do it." Tommy said

"Hey your bride leaving." Adam muttered

Maligore looked over to Divatox and Rygogg

"I think I hear my mother calling." Rygogg stated trying to get out of here but Divatox stops him

"Made you look." Adam getting up grabbing his weapon and came back up to us

"You the worse sense of direction and your ugly." Divatox stated

"Maligore then turns backs around and looks at us

"Everyone out the way we came Adam can you make it?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Adam stated

"O right then let's move." Tommy said

We then go out the way we came.

_**With Jason and Trini**_

Just then Trini and Jason run up to Lerigot and his family.

"You ok?" Trini asked

Just then the place starts to shake.

"We got get out of here the place is going to blow." Jason said

"Right." Trini said

Jason and Trini then lead the Lerigot and his family out of the temple.

_**Meanwhile with the Rangers**_

We manage to get Maligore to follow us outside. We then ran to our Zords. Maligore then escaped the temple. While we drove our Zords awau from the temple.

"Head for the clearing." Tommy said

"Got it." Kimberly said

"Right behind you." Kat said

"Copy that." Adam said

"Yahoo." I said

_**With Divatox and Rygog**_

Just then Divatox and Rygog escaped the temple.

"You're goin' on a diet the minute we get back. Come on! We'll miss the whole fight." Divatox stated

_**With the Rangers**_

Just then Maligore grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile we had just made it to the clearing.

"Let's see what these baby's got. Ready to bring them together." Tommy stated

"Wind Chaser ready." Kimberly said

"Ready." Adam said

"Ready." Kat said

"Ready." I said

"Do it! Turbo Megazord morph sequence on line." Tommy said

Just then the five Turbo Cars grew to their Megazord size.

"Powering up the Turbo armor shield now. Desert Thunder's ready to rock." Adam said

"Dune Star's right there with you." Kat said

"This is Awesome. Mountain Blaster here let's do this guys." I stated

Just then Tommy and I drove up to Kat, Adam and Kimberly.

"Initiate Docking sequence now." Kimberly said

Just then Wind Chaser became the arms and hands then combined with Mountain Blaster

"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in." I said

Just then Desert Thunder and Dune Star became the feet and combined with Mountain Blaster.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." Tommy said

Red Lightning then combined with Mountain Blaster. Then the jets underneath Red Lightning pushed the Megazord up onto its feet then the head showed up and the Turbo Megazord Powered up

"Megazord Turbo Charge." We said together

"Let's take care of business." Tommy stated

"Let's get him." I said push some buttons

We then had the Turbo Megazord start fighting Maligore. While Divatox and Rygog watched.

"Maligore win this one for me Babe!" Divatox shouted out

Just then Maligore shot out flames. The Turbo Megazord then got hit by the flames

"Whoa." We all said as the cockpit shook and sparks shooting out

Just then the Turbo Megazord sword and shield show up.

"Ready to fly?" Tommy asked

"Ready." Kimberly said

"All right. Engage Mega Turbo jets now." Tommy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord started to hover.

"Turbo jets full power." All five us said together

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Maligore.

"Later, flame face." Tommy stated

The Turbo Megazord struck Maligore and then Maligore fell off the edge of the Island and into the sea blowing up.

"Yes." Tommy said

"We did it o man that was awesome." I said

"Yes." Adam said as we give each other high fives

_**With Divatox and Rygog**_

"The Volcano! It's erupting! We'd better get out of here." Rygog said

"All my plans! The money! The jewels! The plastic surgery…I didn't even get a honeymoon! You mark my words, Rygog. The Power Rangers will pay for this one day. I never accept defeat." Divatox stated

"Right. No defeat. So what do we do now?" Rygog asked

"Run." Divatox stated

"Right." Rygog said

"I want my mommy move it." Divatox said

Divatox then shoved Bulk and Skull out of the way

_**Meanwhile With Trini, Jason, The Liarians, Bulk, and Skull**_

Trini, Jason, Lerigot, Yara, and two people I don't know walked up to the Turbo Megazord.

"Hey guys how about a lift?" Tommy asked

Just then the Turbo Megazord let down its hand. Trini and Zack helped Bulk, Skull, Lerigot and his family climb into the hand.

_**Inside the Cockpit**_

Just then Jason, Trini, Lerigot, his family and two people I don't know walked in.

"You guys ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah thanks to you guys." Jason said

"Yeah thanks." Trini said taking Kimberly's hands

"No problem." Kimberly said

Lerigot and his family went to Kimberly and thank her as well

Just then I notice the other two moving to the front and the big one slightly move one of the controls jerking the Turbo Megazord a bit.

Once the Turbo Megazord straightens out we all look at them.

"Be more careful guys." Adam said

They then look at each other and back to us and started messing around until they collided with each other and landed on the floor and passed out.

"Are they always like this?" I asked

"Yeah it's never a dull moment with these two." Jason stated

"Just like old times." Trini said

_**Later that night at the Stadium**_

Tommy, Adam and Jason were fighting three teens from Stone Canyon in a charity match. Tommy managed to score the first point. Everyone cheered as Adam managed to get the second point. Then Jason gained the final point with a step spin kick.

"The national championship title goes to the Angel Grove shelter." The Announcer said.

"I knew they could do it." I said

Kimberly then put her hand around my shoulders

"Come on." Kimberly said

Me, Kimberly, Tanya, Kat, and Trini all ran up to Rocky and their coach and cheered as they came up to us. Adam was handed the trophy and Jason was handed the check Tommy then hugged Trini.

"Well looks like the Shelter isn't closing anytime soon." Tommy said

"Come on Paul." Kimberly said

Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya helped me onto the stage. Then Tommy lifted me onto his shoulders. Adam then handed the trophy to me as I then held it up in the air.

'Man I think I will like it here in Angle Grove for sure.' I thought to myself

_**A bit later on at the Power Chamber**_

"**Rangers congratulations on a job well done. Jason it is good to see you and Trini are safe**." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Jason said

Just then Lerigot and his family walked out

"Rangers thank you for your help." Lerigot said

"Don't mention it Lerigot." Tommy said

"We must now return home." Lerigot stated

"Have a safe trip back home Lerigot." I said

Just then Lerigot used his magic wand and then him and his family disappeared.

'Well I guess it's time to get on with my new life here in Angle Grove.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Huh yeah just thinking on some things don't worry about it." I told her

Jason and Trini then come over to us. I know what they want to say to I think I will beat them to the punch line.

"Don't worry you two I know you guys weren't yourselves earlier so no worries." I told them

"Really?" Trini asked

"Yeah I don't really hold a grudge on anyone unless someone really makes me mad." I stated

"Thanks man." Jason said as we shook hands.

"Hey Paul why don't you and me get your stuff around so we can get going." Kimberly suggested

"Yeah sure." I said

Kimberly and I then walk out of the main Chamber

_Normal POV_

"Zordon do you think Paul will be ok?" Adam asked

"**As of right now I am not for sure but I do know that as long as Kimberly and the rest of you are there for Paul when he needs support he should be just fine**." Zordon told them

"Zordon is right guys Paul well need to know that we are there for him no matter what." Tommy said

"Tommy is right when Paul first came here he was a complete wreck, but he has healed a little since then but he still has a long ways to go he is going to need to know that he is not alone." Alpha stated

"**Rangers I suggest you should all go home and get some rest**." Zordon said

"Your right Zordon." Tommy said

The Rangers Jason and Trini then teleported out

_**With Paul and Kimberly**_

_Paul's POV_

I then led Kimberly to one of the quarters I stayed in. It wasn't much but it had everything I needed and it was at least twice the size of my old room back home.

"So this is where you stayed since you left your home town?" Kimberly asked looking around

"Yeah it isn't much but it is a lot bigger then my old room." I said with a chuckle

"Hey Paul I have been wondering how long have you been staying here?" Kimberly inquired

I had a feeling that she was going to asked me that eventually so I guess I should just tell her. I pick up a picture of me and my family and looked at it.

"For about two months now." I told her still looking at the picture

"Two months? You have been here for two months?" She asked shocked

I turned around and face her.

"Yeah and to answer your next question before you say it I asked Zordon and Alpha to not tell you guys as I didn't want to make my presence known right away." I told her

I then see Kimberly go into deep thought for a few moments. She then came over and bend down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Paul I know there is more to this but I am not going to push you to tell me anything you don't want to tell me, but I just want to let you know that whenever you are ready to tell me I will be here." Kimberly told me

"Thanks for understanding Kimberly." I stated

"You're welcome Paul now come here." Kimberly said as she brought me into a hug and I accepted it

We stayed like that for a few more moments then we let go.

"O right Paul let's get the rest of your stuff packed up and we can get out of here." Kimberly told me

"Ok." I said

A few moments later we had everything packed up and went back to the main Chamber to see that the others had o ready left.

"Zordon, Alpha thank you for letting me stay here I have learned a lot from you guys." I said thanking them

"You're welcome Paul." Alpha said

"**Paul, I know that you have a long road to recover from everything that has happen in the past two months, but I know with you living with Kimberly will help you achieve anything you set your mind to**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon." I said

"Well let's get going Paul." Kimberly said

"Right." I stated

We then teleported out of the Power Chamber.

_**A sometime later that night at Kimberly's apartment**_

"NO." I yelled out as I sat up with a start

'O man not this again.' Thought to myself

Why am I having this dream again all I want to do is forget about that night a few months ago but I know I never will I just wish it would be more easier to deal with. I then get up and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I go to grab the glass I could feel my hand shaking. I then grab the glass making sure to keep a good grip on it I then go to the sink to fill it with cold water. Now normally I would put some ice in it but I don't want to wake Kimberly up. As I finish filling up the glass with water I start to raise it up when I felt my hand shaking again. So I used my other hand to try to not drop it while I am drinking it. After I got done drinking it I carefully set it down in the sink went back to the couch and sat down. Thinking back on the events of the past few months I'm still wondering if I made the right choice of leaving everyone back home. I think about them every day and I miss them but I know that I had made the right choice. I am also wondering if this is a good idea of me living with Kimberly, I don't know if I should be getting this close to her or the other Rangers as I don't want them getting hurt because of me, but I know she won't let me push her or the others away. So I am going to try to make this work. When we got here earlier Kimberly told me that she didn't have an extra bed. I told her I was fine with sleeping on the couch for now until we do. At first she protest on that but I told her that I was fine sleeping on the couch as I use to sleep on the couch back home on the weekends anyway.

"Hey everything ok Paul?" A voice asked

I jumped in surprise turning around to see it was Kimberly.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you like that Paul." Kimberly stated

"No worries." I told her

"What are you thinking about?" Kimberly asked sitting down next to me

"I'm just thinking about everything that has happen in the last few months." I replied

Kimberly then gives me a small smile and put her hand over my and gave it a small squeeze.

"Paul you know that you can talk to me about anything." Kimberly told me

"I know Kimberly but I don't feel like I am ready just yet when I am I will come and talk to you." I told her

"And I will be there when you need me." Kimberly said

"Thanks Kimberly." I said

"You're welcome Paul now come here." Kimberly said as she pulled me into a hug

I accept it and return it.

"Now it's getting late why don't you go back to sleep." Kimberly told me

"Ya ok." I said

I was about to lay down when Kimberly stopped me

"Sorry Paul but I am not going to let you sleep on the couch anymore." Kimberly told me

"Um Kimberly I am not really going to sleep on the floor and you did say that you didn't have an extra bed." I stated

"I know but you need to sleep in a bed and my bed is big enough for both of us." Kimberly said

"Um wouldn't that be a little bit weird?" I asked

"It might be but we are going to be family now and I would like us to have a really close brother sister relationship." Kimberly told me

As we walk to her room I think on what she told me just now. It's true that we are going to be family now but I am still not sure about getting real close. We then walk into her room and I look around to see that it was a fairly decent size room for an apartment.

"Come on Paul let's get some sleep." Kimberly said as she climbs into her bed

I hesitated for a moment but I slowly walk over to the other side of the bed lay down on top of the covers.

"Paul what are you doing?" Kimberly asked

"Laying down." I told her

She then rolled her eyes at that

"Yeah I can see that but why aren't you under the covers?" Kimberly asked me

"It's kind of warm in here." I said

I wasn't completely lying it is a little warm in here and I am not really use to California weather as I am from Michigan which is not as near as warm as it is here.

"Paul just get under the covers there is nothing to be afraid of." Kimberly said

I then get under the covers as I am too tired to protest. As I lay back down I just stare at the ceiling.

"Paul, I just want to let you know that you don't have to be afraid of me." Kimberly told me

"What are you talking about Kimberly?" I asked

"Paul, I know you are more than likely afraid to get too close to me or the others because you don't want the same thing happen to us like what happen to your parents and sister." Kimberly told me

Man how did she know I guess I have been showing it as I tried to keep my distance from them when we were on that ship, but she never once gave up she knew I needed a friend and was there for me.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked not looking at her

"Paul please look at me." Kimberly said

I slowly turn around laying on my side looking at her. She then places here hand over my giving me a warm smile as she gently squeezes it.

"I saw you were having a bad dream earlier and when you woke up with a start I knew that you were still having a hard time with this and I heard you talking to yourself about being afraid to get to close to me and the others." She told

Man I guess I talk a little louder than I thought I did. I could feel a few tears flow down my face. Kimberly gently wipes them away.

"I'm just afraid Kimberly I don't want to see you or the others get hurt because of me I am o ready alone." I muttered

"Paul, you don't have to be afraid anymore and you're not alone no matter what I will be there for you count on it." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

_Kimberly's POV_

As I see Paul sleeping he seems to be more relaxed then he was earlier.

"Paul, I will never leave you I will be here for you always sleep well little brother." I said as I kissed the top of his forehead and I soon fell asleep myself.

_**The next morning**_

_Paul's POV_

I woke up the next morning to the sun rays coming through the window. I slowly open my eyes and come to realize I am not on the couch I look around for a moment and realize I am in Kimberly's room I look to my right to see Kimberly sleeping next to me.

"O yeah she had me sleep in here last night." I quietly say

I slowly got up and quietly walk out of the bedroom as to not wake her up. Once I shut her bedroom door I walk out to the living where some of my stuff is I fish out the coin that once belong to my dad and head out to the balcony I then open the sliding door and step out. I then shut the door and walk over to the ledge leaning over the edge. I open up my hand and looked at the coin.

"I miss you guys so much." I muttered

_Kimberly's POV_

I wake up to find Paul not in bed.

"Where did he go?" I asked to myself

I then get up and put on my robe and walk out to look for Paul I didn't have to go far as I see him out on the balcony leaning over the railing.

'He really must miss them.' I thought as I walk over to the sliding door to be by Paul and comfort him

_Paul's POV_

As I continue to look at the coin I think about what Kimberly told me last night.

'Maybe she's right I shouldn't be afraid to get close to her or the others they are Power Rangers too so they can take care of themselves.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kimberly asked standing next to me leaning on the railing too.

"Yeah it is." I said

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"In time I will be." I told her

"Just know Paul that you are not alone." Kimberly told me

"Yeah I know that now, your right I shouldn't have to be afraid to get close to you or the others." I stated

"Good." She replied

I know that I have a long way to go from all this but I do know that I won't have to go through this alone not anymore.

**AN**: _Will that's the end of the fourth chapter for this story. Now in the next chapter it will be longer than this one as it is all the first three episodes of Turbo and from here on out it will not be the same as the series I will explain more when I bring out the next chapter. So until then please R&R. _____


	5. Shift Into Turbo

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story_

**Authors Note:**_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long to get this out I haven't had enough time to write these days with work school coaching and what not. Like I said at the end of the last chapter I have combined all three parts of Shift Into Turbo episodes into one and this is where more changes will happen. I will explain more at the end of the Chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure. _

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter Five: Shift Into Turbo

On another planet, there are a large group of cheering piranhatrons gathered together. Divatox is standing above them on a cliff with Porto, Rygog, and Elgar, and an assorted group of monsters.

"Yes, yes, yes I am worth every moment of this." Divatox stated

The piranhatrons continue to cheer.

"Silence." Divatox ordered

All the Piranhatrons become quiet.

"Piranhatrons, monsters, faithful followers. You all know the reason we are here. The ruination of my plan to dominate the universe must be avenged." Divatox stated

They all burst into cheers and shouts again, and Elgar, smoke seeping out of him, turns to Porto.

"Hey, Porto." Elgar stated

"Huh?" he asks.

"I haven't seen her this mad since, uh, well, I don't know since when." Elgar mentioned scratching his head

"Quiet, Elgar, I don't want you getting me into trouble." Porto said nervously

"Oh, just clam your trap. You…" Elgar stated but Rygog interrupts them

"Both of you be quiet. Blithering fools." Rygog stated

Divatox quiets the crowd again.

"Yes. The Power Rangers will pay dearly. Their beloved Earth will become mine. Are you with me?" She asked raising her fist to the sky

The crowd erupts again, pledging their allegiance.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

_Kim's POV_

Tanya, Trini, Kat, and I are walking through the park to meet up with Jason, Adam, and Rocky

"You know Kim I think what you are doing for Paul is great." Tanya states

"Yeah, you're doing a great thing Kim." Kat said

"Thanks guys." I said

"Hey guys." Adam said as him, Jason, and Rocky walked up to us

"Hey." We said

Adam walks over to me and we share a kiss.

"So where's Tommy?" Rocky asked

"He is at the race track he is now working on his uncle's stockcar crew." Trini said

"Yeah it was something he just couldn't pass up." Jason stated

"Yeah, he did say that it was his dream job." Adam stated

_**At the Race track**_

A white race car with the number 87 is flying around. It passes two men, and one looks at a stopwatch, than turns to the other.

"What'd I tell you, that guy got potential or what?" Jeff asked

"Are you telling me he's only been in that car a month?" Jack asks.

Jeff nods.

"That's what I'm telling you." Jeff stated

_**With Tommy in the race car**_

Tommy is caught up in the moment as he is driving around in the car.

"Yeah," he says softly. He shifts and continues on.

Jeff's voice comes over the radio

"_Tommy, your backend looked like it was coming a little loose on Turn three, try backing off a little_." Jeff said

"You got it Jeff," Tommy answers.

He checks his gauges and takes the next turn.

_**Back on Divatox's Planet**_

Divatox's, soldiers are getting restless again, and she motions for silence.

"Quiet." She shouts

They shut up and she then continues her speech

"For the journey to Earth, I will need a crew of my best warriors." Divatox stated

The piranhatrons stand motionless at full attention, and Elgar starts trying to get her attention.

"Oh. Oh. Me, me, me. Aunty Divatox, pick me." Elgar said

Divatox ignores him.

"Rygog." She says

"Uh, yes, my liege?" Rygog asks

"You will be my second in command. You will navigate the oceans as well as the skies." She told him

"Whatever you need, Divatox, I'm always at your disposal." Rygog said

She continues.

"You will select an elite battalion of soldiers to bring with us." She told him

"As you wish," he says.

Divatox turns to Porto.

"Porto." Divatox said

"I am here," he replies.

"You will be my technical advisor. All things scientific will be your responsibility." Divatox stated

"It will be my distinct honor, my knowledge and expertise are at your command." Porto stated

"Hey, what about me? Aunty Divatox, what about me?" Elgar asked waving his arms for attention.

"All right. Elgar." She said groaning

"All right. Yeah." He said

His body is still smoking.

"What is that horrible smell?" Divatox asks.

"You threw me into the Pit of Eternal Fire, remember, I'm still a little crispy." Elgar stated

"Whatever, you're coming too. I don't want to leave you out of my site for too long." Divatox stated

"Yes." he shouts gleefully.

Divatox shoves him aside and speaks to her legions again.

"Pirahnatrons, I will call you as I need you. Now, fuel the sub craft. Destination Earth." She said

They all cheer again.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth with Tanya, Rocky, Kat, Trini, Jason, Adam, and Kimberly **_

"How you doing Rocky?" Kat asked

We all sit down at a picnic table

"Well I am doing good, but my back's sort of still sore." Rocky stated

She then gently rubs Rocky on the back

"Hey man, we're just glad you're okay. That was a pretty nasty fall you took." Adam stated

"Yeah Rock you need to be a little more careful." I told him

"Right, so, are you guys gonna finish telling me and Tanya the story or what?" Rocky asked

"I think we should wait for Paul. I'm sure he doesn't want to miss telling you about his first experience as a ranger." Adam said

"Yeah he really likes to talk about it at home." I mentioned

"Where is he anyway?" Tanya asks.

"Well, he had to take a placement test. They've got to figure out what grade he fits in." Adam said

"I thought he said he would be going into the sixth grade?" Trini asked

"Well he is suppose too but the school board wants him to take a placement test for some reason." I said

"I think I heard that it is a requirement for all new students in Angle Grove now." Jason mentioned

_**Meanwhile with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

I am working on a placement test in the High School. Even though I said I am going to be going into the sixth grade they still wanted me to take the test. I guess all new students have to take it so I can't really do much about it but to just take it and get it over with. The clock on the wall says almost ten after nine. Mrs. Appleby A high school teacher sits at her desk watching me, and smiles a little. As I finish the test I put down my pencil I then get up and bring my test papers over to her.

"Is everything all right, Paul?" she asks.

"I'm finished. Can I go now?" I asked handing her the test

"Well, you still have over an hour left, would you like to check your answers?" She asks

"I'm pretty sure they're okay," I say.

"Well, if you feel you've done your best." She says

I then smile

"Thanks, have a nice day." I said to her

I then leave the room.

_Normal POV_

Mrs. Appleby begins checking his answers and her eyes widen in surprise.

_**Meanwhile on another planet with Divatox in her submarine**_

"All right Porto, let's do it." Divatox stated

Just then the craft transforms and leaves the water, shooting into the sky. Divatox and Elgar enter the control room and she begins her inspection, Elgar following.

"Magnificent." she says.

"Yeah." Elgar agrees with a chuckle.

"Check the thrusters," Divatox tells Rygog.

"Aye aye, Captain," he says, turning away.

"Man the boosters," she tells Porto.

"Right away," he says.

"Yeah, what she said." Elgar says

Divatox reaches the periscope and takes a quick look, then pulls back.

"Yes faster, Elgar. Faster." Divatox says

"You got it, Aunty D," he says. He works the controls and the craft flies towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile on Earth with Bulk and Skull**_

An uncertain Skull is standing outside in his uniform with Bulk.

"Uh, Bulky? Uh, are you sure we got the right place?" Skull asks

Skull walks past Bulk, who has a ticket book in his hand and paces around, as they're at Angel Grove Lake.

"Lt. Stone said, that the only way we're gonna get back on the force permanently, is if we put parking tickets on fifty cars by the end of the day." Bulk stated

"Uh, I'm not a smart man, but uh, aren't we forgetting something?" Skull asks

"Like what?" Bulk asks.

"Like, uh . . . Cars." Skull said revealing that the parking lot is completely empty

"Well, there is that." Bulk says thoughtfully.

They then look around them

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I see the others and I ride up to them on my bike excitedly.

"Guys, guys. What'd I miss? Did you tell them about the putrapods yet?" I asked getting off my bike

I then walk over to Adam Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Kat, Tanya and Rocky.

"Or when our backs were up against the wall, and I threw a front kick, and a side kick."

I said as I demonstrate the moves. They all laugh a little at me.

"No, no, we actually didn't do that yet." Kat said

We then begin walking together Adam grabbing my bike.

"Cool, I thought I'd missed it. Did you tell them about Divatox yet?" I asked

"Not yet," Kat says.

"Man, what a witch," I state.

"So how did you think you did on your test?" Kimberly asked me

"O right I guess." I said

_**Meanwhile with Bulk and Skull**_

Lt. Stone is talking to Bulk and Skull.

"Gentlemen, today is your lucky day. Since Captain Crandall decided to give me one final chance, I've decided to give you two, one final chance." He said Behind him, Divatox's submarine/spaceship flies into view. Bulk and Skull look at each other in surprise, but Stone is unaware of this.

"Sir, I think there's something you should see." says Bulk, pointing to the lake.

"Not now, Bulkmeir." Stone says.

"Yeah, but sir, I really think you oughtta have a look see at this."Skull says.

Stone then grabs them by their collars and pulls them forward.

"Do you ever want to redeem yourselves? Or do you want to stay here giving tickets to imaginary cars? Now listen up! You gotta report to the Angel Grove Energy Center. The private security company was let go, and they want us to pick up the ball. This is your last chance gentlemen. Don't blow it." Stone told them

Behind him the craft hits the surface of the water.

The craft dives into the lake just as Stone turns to get into his car. Bulk and Skull make an effort to show him again, but give it up and salute instead. Stone drives away and the two warily approach the water's edge. There is nothing there, the water is calm.

"Bulky, What're we gonna do?" Skull asked.

"I tell you what we are going to do, we're gonna get ourselves over to that power plant, and we are gonna keep our mouths shut Let's go." Bulk says Skull nods in agreement.

They then walk off.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox enters the control room.

"All right, all right, all right. Porto, get back to work." Divatox ordered

"Yes, Captain," Porto says, then turns away.

Divatox goes over to the periscope.

"They ruined the most important day of my life. Now, I'm going to ruin their day."She smiles a little.

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

We were all walking around the park talking about our adventure. Kat then looks at Rocky and Tanya.

"I mean, it was absolutely amazing, really." Kat says

"Yeah, guys you will not believe all the stuff that happened to us. It was incredible." Kimberly says.

"Yeah," Kat says.

We tell them about us getting our powers and our fights and journey, including Lerigot, Jason and Trini. While telling the story we stop and sit down at a picnic table.

"Wow that's incredible. But, what happened to Divatox?"Rocky asks

"I don't know I guess she went back to wherever she came from."Adam says

"Great," he says

"I still can't believe you don't want your powers back, Rocky. It's so cool being a ranger." I said

"Yeah but, I got a lot of stuff to do with my karate school and I don't know, but I think the power's in good hands." Rocky says putting an arm around me.

"Right But remember Rocky, you'll always be a power ranger in spirit."Adam says.

"Hmm, that's nice."Rocky says.

Adam's communicator sounds and he answers it quickly.

"This is Adam." Adam said into his communicator

"Rangers come to the Power Chamber, Zordon needs you right away. Heh-eh." Alpha said

Adam frowns a little and Kimberly smiles.

"Was he laughing?" Kimberly asked

"I think we'd better get over there and see what's going on." Kat says.

"All right." Adam says.

We all stand and turn to Rocky, Tanya, Jason, and Trini.

"See ya guys at the Youth Center." Rocky says.

"See you soon." Kat says.

"See you later." says Tanya.

"We'll be back later guys." Kimberly said

"All right." Jason agrees.

"Thanks for everything, Rocky." I said.

"Good luck." Rocky tells us.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox is inspecting some kind of device. Porto comes over.

"It's ready, Captain." Porto stated

Divatox looks amused.

"All right, you walking marshmallow, what have you got?" She asks

"As we discussed when activated, the detonator will achieve maximum implosive power, in sixty minutes." he says

"But will it be enough to destroy the Earth's energy facility?" Rygog asks.

"Oh yes, and then some." Porto states

"The blackout will shut down the entire city." Divatox says.

They all then laugh.

_**Meanwhile at the Power Chamber**_

Alpha was wearing a pink chef's outfit and carrying a cake topped with Power Rangers figures.

"And I made it all by myself." he says proudly.

"It's beautiful Alpha." Kimberly said

"What's the occasion?" I asked

"Just wanted to show you guys how much you me to us." Alpha stated

"**Rangers I have been proud of you for different things but not as proud as I am at this moment**." Zordon told us

"Ayi yi yi Rangers I am so happy I could cry." Alpha said

"Don't worry Alpha it will be ok." I said putting my arm around him

"O right we better head on back and meet Rocky, Tanya, Jason and Trini at the Youth Center." Adam said

"You coming Paul?" Kat asked

"I will meet you guys there I promised Alpha I help him out with something." I said

"That's right Paul." Alpha told me

"Don't be too late ok Paul." Kimberly told me

"I won't sis." I said

The others then teleported out. I then look at the cake Alpha made and I go to poke my finger in the cake to have a taste but Alpha bats it away.

"Now you listen here young man no tasting got it." Alpha told me

"**Paul how's it going staying with Kimberly**?" Zordon asked

"Well, it's going good she's wonderful she is kind, caring, understanding, and a loving person." I said

_**Meanwhile with Bulk and Skull at the Power Plant**_

Bulk and Skull arrive at the Angel Grove Energy Center for their assignment, but neither of them looked too happy about it.

"Oh yeah, Bulky, this is a _whole_ lot more exciting than doing parking tickets."Skull says.

"I sure hope we can handle all this action," Bulk says dryly.

They then wander off.

Porto appears where they were once standing in a burst of energy, Elgar beside him. Both of them begin walking, and both have devices in their hands.

"Now remember, Elgar, you must place the detonator in the exact center of the power plant's infrastructure in order to cause the maximum damage."Porto says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, come on." Elgar said.

He starts walking away.

"And one more thing." Porto says.

Elgar stops and turns back.

"Take this Changer Laser in case anyone gives you any trouble." Porto said

"Why, thank you, good idea." Elgar says sarcastically.

He snatches the device from Porto He taps Porto on the head and walks away.

"Hmph. I won't need it though." Elgar muttered

"One of these days I'm gonna." Porto says as he disappears.

Elgar then stumbles upon Bulk and Skull.

"Hey fellas. I got a little proposition for ya." Elgar states

"Don't worry Skull, stay calm. I have a plan." Bulk says tensely.

"Okay, here it is, either you step aside, or I blast ya." Elgar says.

He then holds up the Changer Laser pointing it at them.

"M-me?" Bulk asks

He starts pointing frantically at Skull.

"Yeah, yeah him." Skull says, pointing to him and laughing in fear.

Bulk moves Skull's finger so it points back at him, and after a moment Skull realizes.

"No! Him!" Skull yells

"Oh brother . . ." Elgar says wearily.

Bulk suddenly calms.

"Hey, remember the last class we took at the Academy?" Bulk asks

"Yeah." Skull says.

"LET'S DO IT!" They shout together.

"This oughtta be good." Elgar says.

Bulk and Skull whip out their police batons and perform a series of maneuvers as Elgar just watches. They finish in a defensive stance, batons ready to strike.

"Now what do you say?" Bulk asks with a laugh.

"Yeah." Skull laughs.

"I say, you lose." Elgar says

Elgar then zaps both of them with the Changer Laser and laughs as they start to transform. Slowly, both of them turn into chimpanzees.

"Whoa, this thing's kinda cool, see ya." Elgar says

Elgar laughs and walks away. Before long he reaches the center of the plant.

"Okay now here we go perfect." Elgar says as he puts down the Changer Laser and sets it down. He then flicks a switch on the bomb.

"Contact." He states

The timer starts to count down.

"Well, that does it. Sixty minutes and it's the beginning of the end. Yes. Now, uh, how do I get out of here?" Elgar asks himself

He laughs and picks up the Changer Laser. He then wanders off as the timer continues to count down.

_**With Bulk and Skull**_

"So are we still alive or what Skull?" Bulk asked

"Think so, no offense Bulky, but you look pretty funny." Skull says looking at him

"Uh-huh, you should see yourself there, pally." Bulk says laughing.

"That alien's ray gun must have done this to us." Skull says.

"Oh, the alien. We gotta call for backup." Bulk said as he picks up his radio.

"Testing." He said as he blows in it.

"Mayday, mayday." Bulk said

_**Elsewhere with two officers**_

Two officers sitting in a stationary police car. They hear nothing but chimp cries coming over the radio.

"Hey Bob, what do you make of this?" one asked

"Just some kids messing around turn that thing off, nothing ever happens on this shift anyway." Bob answers. The other nods and turns it off.

_**Meanwhile at the Power Chamber**_

We then start hearing weird chimp sounds

"What's that sound? And where's it coming from?" I ask Alpha

"Ayi yi yi yi yi yi yi, it appears to be coming from the Angle Grove Energy Center but I can't get the exact location." Alpha exclaims.

"Zordon I can go check it out on my way to the Youth Center." I stated

"**Very well Paul but be careful**." Zordon told me

"Right Zordon." I said

I then teleport out of the Power Chamber.

_**At the Energy Center**_

I then arrive at the power plant and I begin to look around.

I then see two chimps wandering into the area, one riding on the other's back, catching my attention.

"Huh?" I asked myself.

I then approach them and they separate.

"What are these two monkeys doing out here by themselves? Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked myself.

"Hmm, maybe I should've turned left back there." a voice said

I hear a voice and I stand up quickly, turning to face the voice seeing that it was Elgar.

"Elgar, I thought the monkeys were trying to tell me something. Come on." I said turning to the chimps. Moving away from his site.

"Or maybe it was right." Elgar says.

I then lead the monkeys away and I begin spying on Elgar.

"You two monkeys stay right here." I whispered to them

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Did you hear that Bulky he called us monkeys." Skull stated

_Paul's POV_

"Man you can never find a gas station when you really need one." Elgar stated

The chimps then start making noise.

"Shh quit." I whispered to them

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"That explains why I have been dying to eat a bunch of bananas." Bulk stated

"You got any? I mean should we be worried about this?" Skull asked

"The only thing we need to worry about is not finding any bananas." Bulk stated

_Paul's POV_

"Shh." I whispered again

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Let's go to Ernie's." Bulk suggests

"Right behind ya Bulky." Skull said

_Paul's POV_

The chimps then run off.

"Come back here." I said running after them blowing my cover.

"Who's there?" Elgar asked

He turns around and finally notices me.

"Huh." Elgar said

"Uh oh." I stated

"Ah ha time for the cards to cut you come here." Elgar said his devise turned in playing card sword

"Hey Elgar remember me?" I asked

"Yeah didn't you used to be bigger?" Elgar asked

I then walk forward

"I can still take care of myself." I stated

"We'll see about that." Elgar stated

I then dodge behind Elgar and I then kick him three times then two more from the front. But Elgar quickly recovers. Elgar then falls back against a post then swings his sword at me I then block as he backs me against the wall.

"Why you little pipsqueak. What do you think you're doing?" Elgar asked

"This." I stated

I then kick him away and enter my battle stance staring him down.

"Good one." Elgar stated

"You give up, Elgar?" I asked.

"Me, give up? Get real. Pirahnatrons." Elgar stated

The pirahnatrons appear and I turn to them.

"Huh? You want to get serious, huh, Elgar?" I asked

"You bet." he exclaims, laughing.

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I glance at the wall clock for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Guys I getting worried Paul should have been here by now." I said

"Yeah same here." Adam said

"I could be nothing guys he could still be at the Power Chamber and lost track of time." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah." Adam says.

"Don't worry Kim if Paul was in trouble he would contact us." Kat said

Jason, Trini, and Rocky nod their heads at this.

"I know but that what's worry me sometimes." Kimberly said

_**Back at the Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"This ought to be good, come on." Elgar said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I yelled out

I then moved my arms like a steering wheel and placed my key inside my Turbo Morpher.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" I yell out

Once morphed I start fighting these fish heads.

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I look at the clock again getting more worried about Paul

"Guys this isn't like Paul he should have been here by now." I said

Adam gets up

"I'll go and contact Zordon and see what's going on I'll be right back." Adam said

_Normal POV_

Adam goes into the deserted hallway and lifts his communicator up.

"Zordon, it's Adam. I'm a little worried about Paul, is he still there?" Adam asked

"_He went to the Angel Grove energy facility to check into a strange signal we were receiving. He was given specific instructions to call if there was any problem_." Zordon said

_**Back at the Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I continue to fight the pirahnatrons, doing extremely well.

"Man I really hate sea food." I muttered to myself

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Adam returns to our table

"Hey, guys I have a bad feeling about this we got to hurry." Adam said

"I knew it." I said.

"Tanya you, Trini, Jason, and Rocky stay here just in case Paul shows up." Adam said

"Right be careful guys." Tanya says

"Yeah good luck." Rocky said

"Good luck guys." Trini and Jason said at the same time

We then run outside.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox is eagerly spying on recent happenings through the periscope.

"Oh yes, how precious, look at the children run. Mmm." Divatox stated as the scope shows Adam, Kimberly, and Kat running out of the Youth Center.

"Lucky for Elgar it's not a battle of wits." Rygog said as he laughs.

"Silence." Divatox orders.

Rygog freezes.

"The rangers will undoubtedly come to his aid. We must make sure that they don't get there too quickly." Divatox said as she chuckles.

_**Outside the Youth Center**_

Me, Adam, and Kat have reached the parking lot and are preparing to morph. But Divatox and a group of pirahnatrons appear.

"Hello Rangers, going to help your Blue friend I see well not unless I have anything to say about it." Divatox stated

She then turns to her troops.

"Get them." Divatox orders.

The pirahnatrons charge and we start to fight as Divatox laughs.

Kat grabs a Piranhatron and slams her foot against its chest, and it falls back against one of the parked vehicles and collapses facedown. I grab a Piranhatron's arm and give it a firm twist, flipping it to the ground.

Adam tackles two at once, blocking the first then quickly turning and blocking the second while landing a punch to its chest. He slams his elbow into the first Piranhatron and takes down the second with a low sweeping kick. The first launches a kick of its own just as he spins aside.

Kat grabs a Piranhatron's left arm and holds it as she knees it, then releases the arm and lands a kick, causing it to collapse. A second Piranhatron rushes her and she quickly ducks its attack and then disposes of a third by first blocking and then knocking it away. Having done so, she turns back and launches a kick at the second Piranhatron.

I block a Piranhatron's kick with my arm and I then respond in kind. My first kick connects with the Piranhatron's arm, and my second with its body. Without missing a beat I lash backwards with the same foot, taking down another.

A Piranhatron spin kicks at Adam, who grabs its foot and kicks up at its chest. He lands a kick on another, smashing it against a van, and turns back to deal with the first. Although managing to fend off its left attack he fails to avoid its right; the Piranhatron seizes hold of his gown and grips it tightly. Adam wrenches at its arm, trying to free himself. He turns to us.

"You guys, go." Adam told us

"Are you sure?" I call out.

"Yeah, hurry." Adam stated

Adam breaks free, jump kicking both Piranhatrons and knocking them down. He enters battle stance, anticipating further assault.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I shout out.

We then moved our arms like a steering wheel and placed our keys inside our Turbo Morphers.

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Kat yell out

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" I yell out.

_**Back at the Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I then see Kimberly and Kat now morphed, arrive and start fighting the pirahnatrons.

"Paul, we're here." Kimberly says as they flip over to him.

"Took you two long enough were you at the mall or something." I said

"Funny Paul." Kimberly said

_**Back at the Youth Center's parking lot**_

Adam has just been knocked down and Divatox pulls him up.

"On your feet. You're not done yet." She said as she shoves him back into a pirahnatron and another kicks him, causing him to cry out in pain.

She laughs wickedly.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Adam yells out.

He then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed his key inside his Turbo Morpher.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Adam yells out

Once morphed, he then launches a flying kick at one of the Piranhatrons, driving it away. He clenches a fist, awaiting further attacks, and doesn't have to wait long. Reacting quickly, he ducks a blow from another Piranhatron, punches a third, and back-kicks a fourth. He blocks a fifth, punches it twice, and runs.

_**At the Power Chamber**_

Alpha has been watching this fight with concern. The monitor shows the Adam being held by two Piranhatrons; apparently his advantage was short lived.

"Ayi yi yi, Zordon! Adam's in big trouble. He needs some help immediately. Ohhh." Alpha exclaims

"**We must contact Tommy** **at once**." Zordon says.

_**At the Race Track**_

Tommy pulls the car over at the end of the track. Jeff and Jack, approach him.

"All right. You shaved another second off, Tommy, great job." Jeff said

Tommy removes his helmet and smiles.

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Okay, take a break, we're gonna try tweaking the front end."Jeff says.

"Okay." Tommy says.

Jeff and Jack leaves and Tommy gets out of the car. His communicator sounds and he looks around, then answers.

"This is Tommy, come in." Tommy said

"_Tommy, I am sorry to call you, but Adam is in trouble_."Zordon says

"I'm on it." Tommy says.

He goes over to a secluded area

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yells out

He then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed his keys inside his Turbo Morpher.

"RED LIGHTING TURBO POWER!" Tommy yells out

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

Adam is holding his own but losing as he fights. He grabs the side of a trailer for support and clutches his shoulder, than he sees something.

"Huh?" He asks

Tommy appears and takes down the piranahtrons in front of Adam.

"Heard you could use a hand, you okay?" Tommy asked putting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah thanks."Adam says.

"Let's finish these fish heads." Tommy says.

They run forward.

"Ha! Get 'em, get 'em. Get those power rangers, finish them off." Divatox says.

Adam kicks a Piranhatron, knocking it down, and Tommy grips a Piranhatron's arm and twists aside to avoid an attack from a second. Now positioned behind the first Piranhatron, he smashes his foot into the other's chest; the impact being enough to drop the creature and curl its legs over its head. He delivers a kick to the first Piranhatron and then to one of its companions, taking both down.

Adam blocks another Piranhatron and hurls it up onto the nearby slope. The pirahnatrons retreat towards Divatox.

"Well, we'd love to stay and finish this." Says Tommy.

"Yeah, but we've got to help our friends." Says Adam.

Divatox approaches and angrily shoves the Piranhatrons aside.

"Go ahead, boys. Help your friends at the power plant if it's still there." She said as she laughs

She then raises her hand. Charges of lightning are visible as she swoops her arm and unleashes her power, teleporting herself away with a reddish watery effect. Her soldiers are drawn back through warps.

"Man." says Tommy.

Adam touches his shoulder.

"Thanks, Tommy. You made it just in time. Let's hope we're in time for the others." Adam stated

_**Back at the Energy Center**_

Tommy and Adam then joins in on the fun.

Tommy blocks a Piranhatron several times before punching it, chopping it down. Adam is tackling a Piranhatron up on another, extremely narrow, walkway. He blocks and grabs onto its right arm and shoulder, forcing the creature down against his raised knee. However, the close quarters make combat difficult, and the Piranhatron acquires a brief advantage by pushing him against the top of the railing. Adam grapples with its arm for a moment and then twists aside, regaining the initiative.

"See ya." he says, hurling the piranhatron over the railing.

"Happy landings." Adam stated

Tommy is standing between two Piranhatrons on the ground level. He blocks the rear Piranhatron, blocks and hits the front one, and then elbows the back one, stunning it. He takes down the front Piranhatron and kicks the other, smashing it against a wall. This Piranhatron collapses.

All of us group together to confront Elgar and the battered Piranhatrons, now standing behind him. Elgar himself is looking a bit shaky.

"All right, Elgar, you're finished." Tommy says

"Yes, my work here is done." Elgar says

"What'd you do to the power plant?" Tommy asks

"That's for me to know and you not to know. Bye bye." Elgar stated as he and the pirahnatrons teleport out

"Well, I guess the theory that Divatox went back to her own dimension is out." says Kat

"Yeah, we know she did something to this place, and it's huge. We got a lot of area to cover so let's start looking. You guys ready?" Tommy asked.

We all nod.

"Let's do it." Tommy stated

"Right." We reply

We then run off to begin their search.

_**Somewhere in the building**_

The ticking detonator, counting down from 18:14.

_**Elsewhere in the plant**_

We are still searching but without much success.

"Aw man. I cannot believe the size of this place. It's huge." Tommy says.

"I don't even know where to begin." Kat says.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, and we're not even sure what we're looking for here." Kimberly says.

"But we know it's trouble, and we know if we don't find whatever we're looking for, it's bound to mean bigger trouble." I said.

"Yeah, and it could mean a big disaster in Angle Grove if we don't find it in time." Adam said

"This place is way too big to find anything together. The only way we're gonna find it, is if we just split up." Tommy says

"Yeah, I agree." Adam say.

Tommy turns to Adam and Kimberly.

"You guys start at the outside and work in. We'll start in the middle and work out. Got it?" Tommy asked

"Got it." They say.

"Great." Tommy says.

Adam and Kimberly run off and Tommy turns to the rest of us.

"All right, you guys. Ready?" He asked

"Ready." We say.

"Let's do it." he says.

We then run off.

_**Elsewhere in the building**_

The detonator timer as it counts down from 16:56.

_**Meanwhile with Tommy, Kat, and Paul**_

We arrive at another area of the power plant. We continue walking

"I wish there was a way to know where to look." Kat says.

Tommy pauses.

"There is. But Paul, you've got to go back to the Power Chamber." Tommy states

"Sure, but how come?" I asked

"The Turbo Navigator." Tommy says.

"Of course it help us out in finding Lerigot." Kat says

"See if Alpha can make some adjustments, so we can use it here."Tommy says.

"You got it." I said.

I then run off.

_Normal POV_

"Let's go." Tommy says to Kat.

"Right." she agrees.

They run off and continue their search.

_**Elsewhere in the building**_

The detonator counts down from 12:25.

_**Meanwhile in Divatox's sub**_

Elgar lugs a bottle of water past Divatox, who is watching something through the periscope.

"Whoa, boy. It is so hard to get good water delivery 20,000 leagues under." Elgar exclaims.

The periscope is trained upon the detonator timer, which counts down from 12:09.

"Hmm, tick-tock, tick-tock, look at those simpletons. They couldn't find pointy ears at a Star Trek Convention." Divatox says, chuckling a little.

_**Meanwhile at the Power Chamber**_

I then teleport in, holding my helmet as well as being back to my normal height. I then make my way over to Alpha, who is watching something on the monitor. In fact, both he and Zordon are so engrossed that they don't notice me approach. I slow down and take a peek at the monitor, which shows a purplish wormhole in space.

"Oh, isn't it exciting?" Alpha asks.

I then tap him on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Alpha. What's that?" I asked

"Ayi yi yi yi yi, Paul, don't sneak up on me like that. You, you frightened me. What are you doing here?" Alpha asked as he hurriedly pushes a keypad behind his back. The monitor goes blank.

I am confused about this

"Tommy wanted me to get the Turbo Navigator and to see if you could make any adjustments on it to help us find that bomb at the Power Plant." I told him

"Oh, well, um, it's just that Ayi yi yi. Let me see, now." Alpha says.

I follow Alpha over to another console.

"**Paul, the Turbo Navigator will automatically respond to any****extraterrestrial organism or device**."Zordon says

I then activate the console, summoning the Turbo Navigator with a blue sheen of light. Two panels on its outer casing alternately glow red and blue, and shut off as I take the device

"Thanks, Zordon." I said

Alpha moans and I turn to him.

"Are you okay, Alpha?" I asked

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. Why in the world wouldn't I be okay?" Alpha asks.

"Okay." I said

I then teleport out.

_Normal POV_

"Oh, ayi yi yi yi, that was a close one, Zordon." Alpha exclaims

"**Yes Alpha,**** but the time will come to tell them soon enough**." Zordon says

_**Back at the Power Plant**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We then spot Tommy and Kat

"Tommy, Kat." I call out to them as me and Adam run up to them

"Hey guys, did you come up with anything?" Tommy asked

"We didn't even find a trace of anything unusual. How about you?" I asked

"No, we didn't either." Kat says.

"Hopefully Paul will be back real soon with the Turbo Navigator." Tommy says

_Paul's POV_

I see the others and run up to them

"Hey guys, I got the Turbo Navigator." I said

Tommy takes it

"Great. Did Alpha make the adjustments?" Tommy asked

"He was acting weird, but Zordon said it would automatically adjust to spot anything extra terrestrial." I said

Tommy nods.

"Okay, let's try it out." Tommy states as he opens the Turbo Navigator and pushes a couple of buttons.

The display screen then hones in on something.

"Do you see anything?" Kat asks.

"Yeah, something's near the main generator. All right, let's get over there. Let's do it guys." Tommy says.

"Right behind you." Kimberly says.

We then run off to investigate.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub craft**_

Elgar is cleaning Porto's faceplate with a squeegee. He takes a moment to admire his work, and then sneezes all over it.

"Now I gotta start all over again." Elgar says, annoyed. Divatox, at the periscope, looks extremely aggravated.

"Say it, don't spray it, Elgar." Porto says.

"I'm surrounded by goofballs Rygog." Divatox says with a sigh

"Here, Captain." Rygog says.

He approaches Divatox, shoving Elgar and Porto aside.

"Out of my way, nincompoops." He growls.

"I need you to send some of your best Piranhatrons to stop them. Now." She orders.

Rygog bows.

"Your wish is my command, your Evilness." Rygog said

_**Back at the Energy Center**_

We keep searching drawn by the rapidly beeping Turbo Navigator.

"All right, it's really close." Tommy says.

He then sees something.

"Hey, there it is, come on." Tommy says

We then hurry over to the device and Tommy closes the Turbo Navigator.

"It's some sort of detonator. Aw, man." Tommy said

"It's ticking down, and we don't have much time left." I mentioned

The timer counts down to 01:27. A few sparking explosions suddenly flare up, startling us and forcing us to take cover.

"What's that?" Tommy asks.

Rygog has arrived, accompanied by a band of Piranhatrons.

"That, my little friend, is a monumental understatement." He says

"Rygog, what are you doing here?"Adam asked.

"Just destroying the Power Rangers attack them." he says as he laughs.

The Piranhatrons close in on us. Adam charges towards one of them only to be kicked away, that Piranhatron then tries to take on Tommy, who blocks and chops it aside. Having done so, he grabs the detonator.

"We gotta get this outta here." Tommy says.

He dodges a lunging attack in the nick of time and ends up near Kat. She kicks away another Piranhatron.

"Is there a switch to turn it off?" Kat asks Tommy.

Tommy looks at the detonator, which counts down to 01:05 as he speaks.

"No! Nothing." He said

Kat quickly fights off another Piranhatron.

"I've got to get rid of this thing." Tommy stated

A Piranhatron comes between them, kicking. Both Rangers dodge and Kat restrains the Piranhatron as it tries to grab Tommy.

"We'll hold them off, you get it outta here." Kat said

"Right." Tommy says.

He ducks a Piranhatron's blow and hurries away just as Kat flips hers to the ground. He is running with the detonator. He calls into his communicator.

"Zordon." Tommy said

A Piranhatron kicks at him but misses. Shortly afterwards he ducks its punch, still running.

"We need to get this detonator into a safe spot." Tommy said

He turns back just in time to see me launch a flying kick at the Piranhatron, securing his passage.

"Go I will cover you Tommy." I stated.

_Normal POV_

Tommy continues to run, soon arriving at a road which leads away from the power plant.

"_I'm sending in the Robotic Arsenal__Mobiliser, Tommy. It'll be there any moment_." Zordon told him

"There it is all right." Tommy says

_Paul's POV_

The Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser drives up a small cart formed from the combined Turbo Weapons. Tommy attaches the detonator to this vehicle, its countdown rapidly increasing from 13 . . .

"It's gonna blow." I shout.

"Hurry." calls Kimberly.

"Tommy." Kat shouts.

"Do it now." Adam calls.

Tommy straightens up from the Mobiliser and points away.

"Get going." Tommy said

The Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser speeds away carrying its dangerous cargo. We hurry down to join Tommy, and we watch the dwindling vehicle together.

It finally goes off, but at a safe distance from the power plant. We recoil from the distant implosion and then begin to celebrate.

"Good job, Adam we did it. Yes." Tommy says, slapping hands with him.

_**Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha is watching the mysterious wormhole on the monitor again. He heads over towards one of the control panels.

"Zordon, the wormhole will be completely open soon, but it will only remain open for a matter of moments. Oh, ayi yi yi yi yi." Alpha told him

"**Don't worry Alpha everything will go just fine**." Zordon says

"I hope your right Zordon, oh, ayi yi yi." Alpha says.

He then pushes a button.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox is looking through the periscope as Elgar stands behind her.

"Uhh, call me crazy But, ah." Elgar begins

Divatox swings furiously at him and he ducks, then springs back up again.

"Didn't you want to blow the Power Plant up? Hmm? Huh?" He chuckles.

Divatox curls her lip.

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

"Kim how long are you going to stay mad at me?" I asked

She looks at me with the look I come to know all too well when she is mad but she then smiles

"I don't know what it is but I can't seem to stay mad at you for too long." Kimberly said

"Good." I said

"So, uh, hey Tanya, have you heard anything about the job at the radio station?" Jason said

Tanya beams.

"You guys, are looking at the new trainee at KAGV." She said

"Cool." Adam said

"So what about you Adam?" Kat asked

"I'm gonna be working as a stuntman at the Angel Grove Amusement Park." he answers, smiling.

"Awesome I am glad you got the job Adam" Kim says.

"Yeah man really awesome." I said

"Sounds like you are on your way to becoming an actor." Rocky said

Lt. Stone enters with two chimps, carrying a chimp and holding the other chimp's hand.

"Lt. Stone, where did they come from?" Kat asked.

"I found them wandering around outside and then they dragged me in here. It sounds weird, but I think they're trying to tell me something." he says

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Lt. Stone, it's us Bulk and Skull." Bulk says

"Tanya? Adam? Anyone? Don't you recognize us?" Skull asked

_Paul's POV_

Lt. Stone looks at them.

Kat raises her eyebrows and one of the chimp sighs in frustration but soon perks up when he spots something interesting. It turns out to be a banana split on top of a table.

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Hey, a banana split, aw man, I gotta have that banana split."He starts frantically pointing in that direction.

_Paul's POV_

"It's like he's trying to tell me something." Stone says again.

The chimp suddenly slips away

"Hey, hey, come back here." Lt. Stone said

The chimp arrives at the table and leaps onto an empty chair, chattering loudly. The disconcerted owner of the banana split pushes it towards him without saying a word.

Lt Stone, who is no longer holding the other chimp, rushes over to help out but collides with a waiter on the way. The contents of the waiter's tray with another banana split goes flying up into the air. Lt. Stone who is now on his back cries out as he sees the dessert descending upon him and lands on his face. The chimp looks over at Lt Stone's ice cream splattered face and the room erupts with laughter. Lt Stone removes the bowl from his head and sits up, making a small effort to wipe the ice cream off his face, and the chimps approach him. Stone smiles.

"You know there is something awfully familiar about you two." Stone said

_**Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber**_

"Ayi yi yi, Zordon, it's getting close, and I can hardly wait."Alpha says.

"**There is no need to worry Alpha, he will be here soon enough**." Zordon says

"I know, Zordon." Alpha says.

"**Alpha, check on the status of the****wormhole**." Zordon says

The monitor shows the wormhole again, now with asteroids drifting nearby.

"The wormhole is nearly ready for interdimensional travel, Zordon." Alpha says.

"**As soon as Wormhole is ready Alpha, call the Rangers**." Zordon says.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha says.

He then starts pushing buttons.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"Ah, a wormhole." Divatox says

Divatox raises her head away from the viewer.

"Porto, where does the passage to the wormhole end?" Divatox

"By my calculations, the planet Edenoi. But who would want to come here from there?" Porto asked

"There's only a few beings that would want to come to Earth." Divatox says

She then smiles

_**Meanwhile at the Race Track**_

Tommy has returned to his race car training. Tommy shifted gears and accelerating.

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

Adam, Kimberly, Kat, Trini, Jason, Tanya, Rocky, and I are still hanging out at the Youth Center. I am waiting at the counter for our drinks.

"Hey, I wonder how Tommy's doing at his race training." Trini mentions

"I'll bet he's having a blast." Adam says.

"Yeah no doubt." Jason said

Tanya turns to Kimberly and Kat.

"Hey, did you guys find out about your student teaching assignments?" Tanya asked

"Well, as a matter of fact we are gonna be working with the incoming freshmen at Angel Grove High." Kimberly says.

"That's great." Tanya says.

"Yeah I know it will be great." Kat said

I return and place a glass on the table next to Adam

"Well looks like it's another trip to the mall for you sis." I said chuckling

Kim slaps my chest lightly. Just then Mr. Kaplan the high school principle comes over.

"Speaking of incoming freshmen, Paul, I've been looking for you." He said

"For me?" I asked.

"Yes, the results from your Equivalency Test were passed along to me. Kids, it seems we have somewhat of a prodigy on our hands. So as of this fall you'll be attending Angel Grove High." He says

He then leaves leaving me stun by the news me going into high school it is really hard to believe.

I see Adam and the others broadly grins.

"Congratulations." Tanya says.

"Thanks." I said somewhat smiling.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Rygog is standing near a collection of plundered loot.

"I can't believe it. In a few minutes, the Earth will be totally defenseless." he said as he laughs.

Elgar approaches and whacks him on the shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hit the road already. You can do it, baby." Elgar said

Divatox steps between them, shoving Elgar aside. She slowly paces across the room, keeping her back turned while issuing Rygog with his orders.

"Oooohhh, Rygog. Prepare to launch a full offensive attack on Angel Grove." Divatox said

Elgar then laughs.

"Yes, Divatox." Rygog says.

Divatox smiles menacingly.

"Soon, nothing will stand in my way." Divatox stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

"I can't believe I'm gonna be in High School. I'm not even tall enough to reach the lockers." I said grinning a little.

Adam, Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Tanya laugh and Kim puts an arm around me.

"Don't worry about it, you're gonna do great." Kim said

"Yeah." Adam says.

"You will." Kat agrees.

"You will be great." Tanya said

"Yeah man you will have fun." Rocky said

"Yeah it will be fun." Jason said

"And we will help you in any way we can." Trini stated

Just then our communicators go off. Kat covers hers for a moment and looks around warily, as the rest of us do. We all then hurry away.

_**At the Power Chamber**_

"What's up Zordon." I asked as we walked in

"**Rangers there is some news we need to share with you**." Zordon says

"What is it Zordon?" Kat asked

"**An old friend of Alpha's will be joining us here**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub craft**_

Porto waddles across the control room in a tremendous hurry, gasping for breath. He hurries past a sniggering Elgar and over to Divatox, who is looking through the periscope.

"Oh, oh. Oh, my, oh, oh, your Evilness, I have important news." He said gasping for air

Divatox looks away from periscope, annoyed.

"What?" She asked

"Well, you see, it, it's just that." Porto begins trying to catch his breath.

"Would you spit it out already." Divatox snaps.

"I have monitored a being traveling through the wormhole towards Earth." He says.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"I am not sure this traveler isn't a living being." He says.

Divatox scoffs and takes a look through the periscope.

"Hmm looks like Zordon's little friend is expecting company." Divatox stated

Elgar excitedly comes over.

"Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"Elgar I want you to begin ground maneuvers to keep those Power Rangers busy. Porto." She says

"Yes?" He asks.

"Find a way to close the wormhole." Divatox stated

"Close it?" He asks.

"You heard me, close that wormhole." Divatox ordered

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

"Alpha Zordon, who's coming?" I asked

"**Alpha 6 will be joining us here**." Zordon says.

"There's another Alpha?" Kimberly asked

"Yes Kimberly Alpha 6 is a real good friend of my and said he wanted to come here and help us out." Alpha said

"So how long before he gets here?" I asked

"**It shouldn't be too much longer now**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"I have completed my plan, your Wickedness." Porto says.

"Well? What is it?" Divatox asked

The lift doors open to reveal a bug type monster.

"Dohh, it's about time. Ohhh, I've been waiting on that stupid planet for you guys to call me foreverrr." He exclaims.

He stomps over to Porto who is holding another odd device.

"Amphibitor will place this device on Earth to close the wormhole." Porto says.

"Excellent. Now get up there and do it." Divatox says

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

Tommy then teleports in

"Tommy you made it." Adam said

"I wouldn't miss this" He said

"**I had already informed Tommy of our friend's arrival**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the city**_

Amphibitor is in the process of setting up his device in an isolated section of the city. A small monitor can be seen at the base of the device, blank for the moment, and he pushes it like a button. Green energy flows into a tube at the top of the device, where it gathers intensity and then shoots into the sky. Amphibitor straightens, cheering.

"Incoming. Yes." He said

The green beam enters the wormhole. Moments later, an energy pulse travels along the beam and into the portal, which is then rocked by stormy flashes as the sabotage begins.

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

The Alarm begins to sound.

"Ayi yi yi yi yi, Zordon. There is a problem with the wormhole." Alpha exclaims

"**I****f we don't hurry, Alpha 6 might not make it here**." Zordon said

"Alpha we got to find a way to keep that wormhole from closing." I said.

"Ayi yi yi yi yi." Alpha cries out

"**Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe** **I'm afraid there is a more urgent problem that must be****attended to**." Says Zordon

We head over to the monitor, followed by Alpha. The monitor shows a small fleet of dark, animal shaped vehicles out near the mountains. Elgar, is driving one of them.

"It's Elgar he's heading into Angel Grove." Kat says

"We'd better head him off in the Zords," Adam says.

Kimberly and I nod.

"Right, Tanya, you, Jason, Trini, and rocky stay here and help Alpha to keep that wormhole open." Tommy told them.

"Right good luck guys." Tanya said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yelled out

We then moved our arms like a steering wheel and placed our keys inside our Turbo Morphers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER, TURBO POWER!" I yell out

"DESERT THUNDER, TURBO POWER!" Adam yells out

"DUNE STAR, TURBO POWER!" Kat yells out

"WIND CHASER, TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yells out

"RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!" Tommy yells out

Once morphed we hop into our Zords and went into battle.

"Okay, guys, let's stop him." Tommy says.

The dark fleet advances.

"You can't stop me, you fools, I'm Elgar." Elgar states

"Yeah well, we've stopped better than you." Tommy stated.

Red Lightning's indicator light blinks. My Zord responds in kind, flashing its lights as it overtakes the other Zord.

"Looking good, Paul." Tommy says

"Thanks Tommy now, let's show this freak our stuff." I said

One of the dark vehicles looms up behind Tommy, whose lights begin to flash as a giant claw opens up and latches onto the back of the Zord. Tommy's Zord swerves from side to side, trying to escape from the pursuing bull vehicle and sparks fly.

"Guys?" Tommy asks.

I then notice his situation.

"Tommy, hold on, I'm on my way." I said

I swerve Mountain Blaster around ready to go on the offensive. I press down on the accelerator and I then smash Mountain Blaster into the enemy vehicle, freeing Tommy. Tommy zooms away.

"Thanks man I owe you one." Tommy said

"No problem dude." I said

"Uh oh." Kimberly says

She turns her head to discover one of the dark vehicles, shaped like an elephant, giving chase. She turns back to the front

"Huh?" She asked

Wind Chaser is heading straight for another member of the evil fleet. Kimberly panics slightly

"Ah, ah, I gotta think fast." She said

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

Alpha is panicking. He hurries over towards Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya, who are staring at the monitor.

"Ayi yi yi, Zordon, the hole is closing." Alpha exclaimed

"Yeah it's closing way too fast." Rocky said

"**Rocky is right the wormhole is dissolving at an****accelerated rate**." Zordon said

"Oh, hurry, Rangers." Alpha says.

"Come on guys we don't have much time." Tanya said

"Hurry up guys." Jason said

"They will guys we just have to have faith." Trini mentioned

_**Back with the Rangers**_

"Whoa, Wind Chaser, Split Mode." Kimberly said

One of Wind Chaser's lights flashes. Wind Chaser splits in half and passes by on either side of the pig vehicle. The elephant vehicle smashes into the pig vehicle and causes an explosion.

"So sorry." She says sarcastically

Wind Chaser, now whole again, turns around and drives off.

"All right, a jump, here it goes." I said excitedly as I drive Mountain Blaster as it is heading for an incline in the road.

Mountain Blaster performs the jump

"Oh, man, that was so cool." I said

"Calm down, Paul. Begin Docking Sequence now." Kimberly says

Wind Chaser splits again, completes its transformation into two arms, and joins onto the sides of my Zord. The docking is rough

"Whoa. That was a rough one. Here goes." Kim said

"Me too." I say

We both appear in the Turbo Megazord cockpit

"Man that was awesome." I said

"Wow, isn't this new Megazord fantastic, Paul?" Kimberly coming over to me

Kat's voice comes through the system

"Here we come, guys." Kat stated

Kat's and Adam's Turbo Zords are approaching our Zord combination from the front. Desert Thunder and Dune Star turn back the way they came, now on the opposite sides of us. Me and Kimberly watch them go past through the front screen of the cockpit.

"See you soon, guys." I said

"Paul's sure having a good time with this." Kat said to Adam

Adam laughs

"He's a kid with a new toy, let him have some fun. You did, remember? Come on." Adam said

Desert Thunder pushes against the side of Dune Star but the two Zords refuse to dock together. Desert Thunder falls away and goes in for another attempt.

"It sure is a tough way to dock. Hope we get better at it." Kimberly mentions

"We have to. We can't get much worse you know." I said

"So true." Kimberly said

"Let's try again. Okay, you ready?" Kat asked

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Adam said

"Let's do it." Kat says.

"Now." Adam states

The two Zords finally dock together side by side. Dune Star and Desert Thunder spin around, their front sections now aligned with the front section of Mountain Blaster.

"All right, they did it I'm right behind you, guys." I said

I then activate Mountain Blaster's bumper bar to split and fold up above the Zord's bonnet. As me and Kimberly draw close to Dune Star/Desert Thunder, another of the dark vehicles, in the form of a scorpion, starts blasting at us.

Undaunted, Dune Star/Desert Thunder join onto the front of Mountain Blaster. Adam and Kat join us in the Cockpit

"Yeah, good work, guys." Kimberly said

"Yeah, we finally got it." Kat states

"Now, let's go get some bad guys." Adam says.

The laser firing scorpion promptly turns to retreat but can't get out of the way fast enough and we slam into it making a small explosion

"All right, good one. Now, it's my turn." Tommy said

He then turns his Zord around and accelerates but gets cut off by the last dark vehicle, which is being driven by Elgar.

"Going somewhere?" Elgar asks.

He swerves back and forth in front of Tommy, preventing it from reaching the others.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Tommy says

He then slams down the accelerator and pulls ahead of Elgar.

"I don't think so, Ranger." Elgar says. He sideswipes Red Lightning, causing the Zord to drop back. Tommy swerves, but regains control and pulls up beside him.

"Back for more, huh?" Elgar forces his vehicle against Red Lightning and starts bashing into the Zord. Sparks fly as Red Lightning's left side is ground against the cliff-face.

"Aw man. Now, let me see, how do I kick this thing into Turbo? Lucky I got my manual. Got it." Tommy said

Red Lightning's rear section pulls back to reveal the head of the Turbo Megazord. The head turns to the right and its eyes light up yellow.

"Hey, Elgar." Tommy said

"Yeah, what is it?"Elgar asked

"Watch where you're going." Tommy says

Just then Elgar vehicle smashes into a large rock in the road, causing an  
explosion. Tommy slips by unscathed.

"That wasn't funny." Elgar says.

The Megazord's head disappears as Red Lightning reverts back to its regular mode.

"Sure, it was." Tommy says, laughing.

He suddenly drives Red Lightning off the edge of the cliff.

"Initiating Final Docking Sequence." Tommy said

His Turbo Zord then drops down and docks successfully into the back of Mountain Blaster. Tommy now appears in the cockpit, in the middle front seat.

"All right." Kat said

"All right, Tommy, way to make an entrance." I said

"Yeah, great one, Tommy, you're number one." Adam said

"Let's do it." Tommy says.

We then get out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" We say together.

We then insert our Turbo Keys into the on the upper right of our respective control panels.

"Turbo Up!" We said together our ignition lights illuminate.

Tommy takes hold of a steering wheel at the base of his control panel

"Let's do it." Tommy said

We then slam on the brakes. The Turbo Megazord flips up and completes its transformation.

We just proved too much for the already battered evil fleet. They retreat from the might of the Turbo Megazord, waving white flags.

"I'll give you this one, Power Rangers, but next time you're mine. Oh, my aching noggin." Elgar says

"That is showing them." I said

"You said Paul let's get back to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

"Right." The rest of us said

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

We teleport in holding our helmets. We approach Alpha, Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya who are worriedly working on a console.

"Hey, what's the matter, guys?" I asked

"Ayi yi yi." Alpha cries out

"**Divatox has activated a device that has accelerated the**** c****losing of the wormhole**." Zordon told us

Just then the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Adam asks.

"It's Divatox's device, the wormhole is collapsing." Tanya says

"What?" Kat asks.

"What if it closes on him?" Tommy asks.

"**Alpha 6 will be gone forever**." Zordon says

_**In the city**_

Amphibitor is gleefully watching the wormhole sabotage on the monitor at the base of his device. All of a sudden two children stumble across the monster, and he turns to frighten them away.

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

"We have to get that device." Tommy says.

"**The device is located in Angle Grove good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yell out.

_**Back in the city**_

We arrive outside at the top of some stairs divided by a central handrail. Amphibitor is at the bottom, facing up towards us.

"Look who's here, the Jellybean Patrol. Can I help you?" Amphibitor asked

"You can help yourself by going back to wherever you came from." Adam says angrily.

Amphibitor brandishes his sword.

"Sorry. I always finish what I start. Yum, yum. Snack time." Amphibitor said

He then rubs the knife blade against his tongue. He leaps up us.

"Aw man." Tommy says.

Amphibitor ploughs into us, sending Kat reeling and knocking Tommy down the stairs. Amphibitor swings his knife at Kimberly, who flips away unharmed, and then the monster chops at me as then Kimberly runs up to attempt a kick. Neither attack connects.

Adam rolls past Amphibitor dodging an intended slash from his cutlery. Amphibitor then turns and chops at Kim, who dodges a second time. Reacting quickly, the monster ducks a kick from Kat and retaliates with a fork slash that knocks her off her feet.

Seeing an advantage, Tommy runs back up the stairs and kicks Amphibitor's knife arm, taking the monster by surprise. He attempts a second kick, which is ducked, and enters defensive stance as me and Kat fall in behind him.

"Paul, Get that device." Tommy said

"You got it." I said

I then run off to stop that device.

Kimberly and Adam restrain Amphibitor to prevent him from following. After a brief struggle, he throws off Kim and delivers a kick to her mid-section. She flies back through the air, hits a metal door, and collapses to the ground.

I leap to the bottom of the stairs, landing within reach of the wormhole closing device. Adam, Tommy and Kat are battling Amphibitor at the top.

"Hold on, guys, I almost have it." I said

I then run towards the device.

"Oh, no you don't." Amphibitor said

He zaps me with a pink zigzagging blast.

"Paul." Adam calls.

There is a sparking explosion and I am thrown to the ground.

"PAUL!" Kimberly shouts.

Amphibitor laughs.

"I've, got to get it. I . . ." I said slowly trying to get up

_**Inside Divatox's Sub**_

Rygog and Porto are standing at a control panel. Divatox approaches and muscles her way between them.

"What is taking so long? Are the torpedoes loaded?" Divatox asked

"One and two are ready to launch," Rygog answers.

"Mmm, are you sure they're going to do what you said they're going to do?" She asked Porto

"I always guarantee my work will work." Porto says cheerfully.

"Good. Then, fire away." Divatox stated

"Do it, Rygog." Porto says.

"Firing one and two torpedoes, now." Rygog says.

He then pushes the launch button and the Sub fires its torpedoes. They blast through the lake, rise out of the water, and soar into the sky.

_**Back in the city**_

Tommy is fighting Amphibitor. Kimberly and Adam are standing on the stairs below. I then join them as I have recovered from earlier. Tommy blocks Amphibitor's left arm that has a fork but is then dealt a vicious knife-slash that knocks him down a few of the stairs.

"Tommy, you okay?" Kat asks.

He gives her a quick nod. Kimberly, who is on the top of the stairs, runs down and flips over the central railing, joining Adam. We then stand together.

"You Rangers are good, but not good enough." Amphibitor says.

Just then there are two torpedoes soaring through the air heading toward us.

"What?" Amphibitor asked

He then turns around and notices the approaching missiles.

"Go." He said

As the torpedoes explode around him, we recoil from the impact.

"Yes!" Amphibitor shouts.

Golden energy surges through the laughing monster, growing him to enormous size.

"Oh, yeah." He states

"Let's do it, guys." I stated.

"We need Turbo Megazord power, now." We all call out.

The five Turbo Zords travel abreast.

"All right, guys, let's hit it." Tommy said

Just then our Zords join together on the ground. We then bring out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" We all say.

We then insert our Turbo Keys in their respective ignitions. We turn our Keys, illuminating our ignition lights.

"Turbo up!" We all call out.

We grab our steering wheel, which retracts into its handgrips.

"It's Turbo time." Tommy says

We then slam on the brakes. The Turbo Megazord flips up and completes its transformation.

We then charge into battle with the Turbo Megazord burning along the open road at top speed, heading towards the city, saber held in ready.

Amphibitor is now facing towards us, laughing to himself.

"Turbo Megazord, Spin out." Tommy said.

We then have the Turbo Megazord begin whirling around at top speed, swinging its saber in a tornado attack. We close in on Amphibitor. After repeatedly cutting through him, the Turbo Megazord thrusts out its saber and stops

"Yes we did." Tommy said

"Yeah and if I am right the device should be off now." I said

"Good let's head back to the Power Chamber then." Tommy said

"Right." The rest of us say

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

The wormhole reopens for a few moments, then after something comes out it vanishes.

"What happened? Did Alpha 6 make it out?" Adam asked

"Yo you bet I did man." A voice said

We turn around to see another Alpha.

"Alpha?" Tanya asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's me all right, Alpha 6, the latest and the greatest in a long line o' Alphas."Alpha 6 said

Alpha 6 then notices me

"Hey, kid, why don't cha take a picture or something, it'll last longer." He states

"**Welcome Alpha 6 and welcome to Earth**." Zordon said

"Thanks big Z." Alpha 6 said

"It's good to have you with us." Alpha 5 said

"It's good to be here fivey." Alpha 6 states

"Zordon I have a question how are we going to tell them apart?" I asked

"**You have a good point Paul for now we will call them by their number**." Zordon said

"I'm fine with that Zordon." Alpha 5 said

"Same here big Z." Alpha 6 said

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's Sub**_

A flying fish is flapping around the control room and Elgar is trying to swat it with a blue swatter.

"I hate it when flying fish get into the Subcraft. We have gotta get those screen doors fixed." He says, annoyed.

He continues swinging at the fish, which flies away again.

Elgar sets off in hot pursuit, past Divatox, who turns around

"So the Ranger's friend has made here after all." she says.

"What? So that means our plan failed?" Elgar asked

"What you think airhead?" She asked angrily

Divatox turns away, speaking menacingly

"You may have won this time Rangers but next time you will not be so lucky." Divatox stated

Just then the flying fish lands on Divatox's head. He eyes it and advances upon her, swatter at the ready going in to make the hit.

**AN**: _Well that's the end of the fifth chapter for this story. Now like I said in the last chapter and at the beginning of this chapter there are going to be a lot of differences then from the series and as you saw in this chapter. The first one is that like I said earlier the Rangers have o ready graduated high school and have finished the first year of college and they all go to the same college. So I had to replace the graduation plot with something else. But the most major difference is that Zordon and Alpha 5 do not leave for Eltar. The reason is that I really didn't care for Dimitria all that much. Now I am not saying that I hate her as I thought she was o right but she just wasn't my all time favorite. So I am leaving her charter out if there are any Dimitria fans reading this then I am sorry for not including her but I have my reasons and hope you respect them and I also like to state any negative comments towards characters I add or don't add in my stories will be deleted and I would more than likely block you so just do me and the other fans reading this story a favor and keep them comments to yourselves and just don't read this if you don't like the way I am going with this. However I did like Alpha 6 but I really didn't want to replace Alpha 5 so I just went with having Alpha 6 be the only one coming through the wormhole and joining Alpha 5 and Zordon in the Power Chamber. Another change is that Jason, Trini, and Rocky will be still around as well as Tanya even though they are not Turbo Rangers and will help them in battle from time to time. Also there will be more former Rangers as well. One other thing too is that Jason, Trini, and Zack, still have their powers as theirs weren't destroyed like the others were as they were at the peace conference and they still had active Morphers. O and another thing is that the letter never happened but Tommy and Kimberly did break up but it was on friendly terms which will be explain more later on as well as how Tommy and Trini got together. So with that all said I should have the next chapter finished and posted in a few days as well as a new chapter for my other stories. So until then please R&R. _


	6. Shadow Rangers

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story_

**Authors Note:**_Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter. Read the Author's note at the end. __Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure. _

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter Six: Shadow Rangers

I am inside the garage that Tommy's uncle owns, as I am helping Tommy out with some tweaking of a race car's engine. I am looking for a wrench Tommy wanted and I think I have just found it.

"Five-eighths, here is the wrench Tommy." I said bring the wrench to him.

"Thanks." He said taking it

"Now all we have to do is monitor the R.P.M gage." I mentioned

"Yeah tell you what why don't you start it up and give it some gas I will monitor the diagnostics from here." Tommy told me

"No problem." I said

I then hop in and start it up I then lightly push down on the accelerator.

Tommy notices something on the gage after few seconds.

"Don't go pass the white line Paul." Tommy yells out

I go to lift my foot from the petal but find that I can't as my shoelace lock my foot onto the petal.

'Shit not good.' I thought to myself

"Paul you got ease back or the engine is going to explode ease back." Tommy calls out

Smoke then starts to rise from the engine.

"Tommy I can't my foot is stuck on the petal." I call out

"Hang on Paul I got you." Tommy says as he manage to pull me out of the car

Just then the engine explodes in front of us.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm ok .Tommy I'm sorry." I said

He then pulls me up

"It's not your fault Paul I should have made sure that the accelerator wasn't so sticky." Tommy said

I then look at my shoes.

"Man Kim is going to go nuts on me for what happen to these shoes." I said

"Why's that?" Tommy asked

"She just bought them for me the other day." I said with a little laugh

"Yeah I can defiantly see her blow a gasket about that." Tommy stated laughing as well

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"O right you walking fish tank is it ready?" Divatox asked Porto

"Yes my queen it is let me present Chromite." Porto states

The Chromite monster walks onto the bridge, Elgar escorting it arm in arm. Chromite carries a bouquet of flowers, lights flashing all around as Piranahtrons toss confetti in an arrival of a celebrity couple fashion

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Divatox asked

"Yes they do and Chromite has that ability you asked for." Porto said

"Well shall we tell them or keep everyone guessing?" Divatox asked

"Tell them I always say. Now Chromite has the ability to turn the Rangers' powers against them." Porto said

"What about the detonator?" Divatox said

"This is the part you'll like as it drips the colors will form a pool when all of the color has leaked out ka boom." Porto said

"Good now let's see those Turbo Rangers stop us now." Divatox said

_**Back at the Garage**_

"This is going to take a lot of work huh?" I asked looking at a piece that broke off from the explosion

Tommy then comes out from underneath the car with another piece.

"It's not that bad hey tell you what why don't we crank up some music and get started." Tommy mentioned

"Hey I got a new CD you have to hear it." I said

"Put it on." Tommy said

I then walk over to the table to look for it but I can't seem to find it anywhere.

"Hey where is it, it was just here yesterday." I said

"You know what have you been noticing a lot of things disappearing the last couple of weeks?" Tommy asked

"Yeah my basketball is missing too." I mentioned

"And my sunglasses man this is weird." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile at an construction site somewhere in Angle Grove**_

"Ok Chromite now place the Detonator down and then activate the device when all the Colors have leaked out ka-boom." Porto said

"Ooh pretty colors." Chromite said

"Did you get any on you?" Porto asked

"Nope." Chromite said

"Good now protect it." Porto said

"Right." Chromite said

Porto teleported away.

_Kimberly's POV_

"So how's working at the stunt show going?" I asked Adam holding his hand

"It's going good." Adam replied

"Hey guys." Kat said greeting us

"Hey Kat." I said

"So what's Paul up to Kim?" Kat asked

"He's with Tommy helping him with his race car." I said

Just then we are greeted by a monster, hooting like an Indian in a bad cowboy movie.

"O look how sweet and cutesy you all are it makes me sick." The monster said

The monster then leaps over us, bouncing off a wall and shoving Adam to the ground.

"Adam you ok?" I asked as me and Kat help him up

"Yeah." Adam replied

The monster then kicks Kat to the ground

"You ok Kat?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Kat said

"Who are you?" Adam asked

"The names Chromite." He replied

"We're not going to take this anymore." I said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Adam yelled out

"O here comes the colors." Chromite said

We then made our Turbo Morphers appear then moved our arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher. But before any of us could morph Chromite blasted us and then four cloned Rangers showed up. One Pink, one Yellow and one Green.

They then kick us to the ground

"What's the matter Rangers you look like you just seen a ghost." The evil clone Green Ranger stated

"What are they?" Kat asked

"These are the Shadow Rangers." Chromite stated

We then started fighting our morphed selves.

"That's right they have our Turbo Powers." Kat said

"How are we supposed to fight ourselves?" I asked

"Especially morphed." Adam mentioned

Shadow Green then flip Adam to the ground

"Man I had no Idea that we were so strong." Adam stated

The three Shadow Rangers grabbed hold of us.

"Good job my Shadow Rangers now take them to the Chromite cave." Chromite said

"We obey." They said together

They then teleport us away

_**Back at the Garage**_

"I think I know how to catch our thief." I said

"O really how's that?" Tommy asked

"I took parts from this radio, and I made a homing device. We plant it on something and then we track our thief." I said putting it in my pocket and walking over to Tommy

"O right good idea Paul how did you come up with it?" Tommy asked

"Well while I was living in the Power Chamber Alpha 5 showed me how to build stuff using spare parts from other stuff." I stated

Just then our Communicators go off.

"This is Tommy go ahead." Tommy said into the Communicator

"_Yo Ranger boys this is Alpha 6 the other Rangers have been captured at the construction site I suggest you get over there pronto_." Alpha 6 told us

"O right clam down Alpha 6 we're on it." Tommy said

We then leave the garage.

_**Back at the construction site**_

We were trying to track the others with the Turbo Navigator when a monster showed up.

"Hello I'd like to introduce you to my Shadow Rangers." A gray looking monster said

"What are you?" I asked

"I'm Chromite." Chromite said

"Well your about to be yesterday's news." I said

I then run forward

"Paul wait." Tommy said

But I don't pay attention to him

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I yell out

"Come to papa." Chromite said

I made my Turbo Morpher appear and then moved my arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher. But before I could morph Chromite stole my Morphing energy and a Blue Shadow Ranger appeared and blasted me backwards.

"That thing stole my morphing energy." I said

"That must be how he over powered the others." Tommy stated

"Now my Shadow Rangers attack them." Chromite said

We then started fighting the Shadow Rangers we were having a tough time.

I ended up getting captured by the Blue Shadow Ranger.

"Put me down." I said

"Good job now teleport him back to the Chromite Cave." Chromite said

"We obey." The four Shadow Rangers said as they teleported off with me

_Normal POV_

"Where did you take my friends?" Tommy asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Chromite said teleporting away

"I better get back to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

Tommy then teleports to the Power Chamber

Tommy then comes walking into the Power Chamber.

"Yo Tommy those bogus Rangers sure gave you a tough time." Alpha 6 stated

"Ya I know it was like fighting shadows." Tommy said

Just then Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya teleported in.

"Tommy Zordon told us about what happen to the others." Tanya said

"Yeah man I mean is this even possible?" Rocky asked

"I don't know." Tommy said before turning to Zordon

"Zordon is it possible that they have the same powers as we do?" Tommy asked

"**It is very possible Tommy, however we don't have all the facts at this time**." Zordon stated

"Great so where do we begin?" Jason asked

"Zordon it could be possible that they are not real." Alpha 5 mentioned

"**That is good thought Alpha 5 it is worse looking into**." Zordon stated

"So if they are not real then what are they?" Trini asked

_**Meanwhile in a cave**_

"A bang up job my shadows now come with me so we can think of our next plan." Chromite said

Chromite and the four Shadow Rangers then walk off to another part of the cave. I then go over to touch the bar but I ended up getting shock

"Ow that was smarts." I said brining my hand back

"Careful Paul." Adam said leading me away from the bars.

"Alpha 6 come in." Kimberly said

Nothing came through

"Alpha 5 Zordon this is Kim come in." Kimberly tried again

Still nothing happen.

"I guess our Communicators won't get through in here either." Kimberly stated

Kat walks over to the other end of the cell and overhears Chromite and I somehow can hear them too from over here.

"The Red Ranger is still out there we need to protect the detonator so let's go and get the Red one Pink I need you to say here and guard the Rangers the rest of you away we go." Chromite said disappearing with the other three Shadow Rangers.

"A detonator man this is not good." Kat muttered

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Trini, Tanya, Alpha 5and 6 are looking over the footage

"Alpha 6 bring up the last fight." Tommy said

"Right Red." Alpha 6 said

"Watch the particle analysis." Rocky said

Just then, the Shadow Rangers start glowing yellow

"There not Real." Trini said

"What are they?" Alpha 5 asked

"They're made of light reflective light." Tommy mentioned

"**Which means all you have to do is get them into the shadows**." Zordon said

"And by doing so will destroy them now all we have to do is find the others." Jason stated

"Let's get moving then." Tanya said

_**Back at the cave**_

"Ok Tommy is still out there guys we just have to figure out away to get to him." Kat said

"Or have him get to us." I muttered as I turn on my tracking device

_**Back at the garage**_

Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Trini, and Tanya run into the garage. Tommy then spots what he is looking for and grabs it.

"O right good call Paul." Tommy said

"What's that?" Rocky asked

"Something that Paul made which will help us find him and the others let's go." Tommy stated

"Right." Trini said

Just as they run out side they run into Chromite and three of the Shadow Rangers

"Going somewhere I am going to give you five the chance of making this easy and just surrender your Powers to me." Chromite states

"No thanks we plan on keeping our Powers you lunatic." Tanya stated

"Yeah but for how long ok Shadows attack them." Chromite stated

The three Shadow Rangers then start to attack them. Tommy and Jason kicks the Green Shadow Ranger into the shade and it then vanishes. Tanya and Trini fights off the Yellow Shadow Ranger and manages to push it into the shade it then vanishes as well. Rocky manage to fight off the Blue Shadow Ranger leading it in the shade where it vanishes like the other two.

"O right Chormite we manage to figure out your weakness." Tommy said

"That's ok I was going to tell you anyway o look at the time got to go." Chromite stated disappearing

"Well that take cares of that Rocky how's your back holding up?" Tommy asked

"A little sore but it will be fine I can still help out." Rocky said

"Rocky if your back starts to really bother you just teleport back to the Power Chamber." Tanya said

"Yeah man we don't want you to hurt your back even more." Jason stated

"I will come on let's go find the others." Rocky said

"Right." Trini said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yells out

Jason and Trini brings out their Power Morphers in front of them activating them and then Rocky's and Tanya's Zeonizers appear and they bring them together

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yells out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yells out.

"ZEO RANGER TWO YELLOW!" Tanya yells out

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!" Rocky yells out

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yells out

Tommy made his Turbo Morpher appear then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned the key.

"RED LIGHTING TURBO POWER!" Tommy yells out

_**Somewhere just outside the city**_

"Chromite said something about a cave." Rocky said

"Yeah but I don't see an entrance anywhere." Tanya said

"The signal is getting stronger it should be over there." Tommy said pointing ahead

"I see the entrance." Trini stated

"Right let's go save our friends." Jason said

They then run in the cave.

_**Back at the construction site**_

The Refracto Detonator's puddle is almost finished forming a full spectrum of destructive colors.

_**Back at the cave**_

"Kat, Paul Adam Kimberly you guys in here." Tommy calls out

Just then Tommy, Trini, Jason, Tanya, and Rocky comes in.

"Intruders." The Pick Shadow Ranger said

She pulled out the Turbo Auto Blaster firing at the five of them. They then jump out of the way.

"It's Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Trini, and Tanya." I stated

"Look out." Adam said

Adam grabs me and runs to the other side.

"Tommy what's the plan?" Rocky asked

"Tanya you, Jason, and Rocky distract the Pink Shadow Ranger while Trini and myself destroy the two light crystals." Tommy said

"Right Tommy, let's do it guys." Tanya said

"Right behind you Tanya." Rocky said

"Let's show this poser a thing or two." Jason said

While Rocky, Jason and Tanya fight the Pink Shadow Ranger Tommy took out his Turbo Auto Blaster and Trini took out her Blade Blaster.

"Trini you get the crystal on the left I will take the one on the right." Tommy said

"Right Tommy." Trini stated

They then fired at the two light crystals making the cave darker. Just then Pink Shadow vanished

"Take that you poser." Tommy said putting his Auto Blaster away as Trini does the same with her Blade Blaster

The bars imprisoning us disappears as well.

"Cool the bars are gone." I said walking up to the others

"Man its good see you guys." Tommy said

"What happen to the Shadow Rangers?" I asked

"They were made out of light and the opposite of light is dark so by getting them into the dark they vanished." Tommy told us

"Wow that's smart but how were you guys able to find us?" Kat asked

"Paul made a tracking device." Tommy said holding it up

"I was hoping you remember." I said holding up the other one

"Wait Divatox planted a detonator somewhere I'm sure that Chromite is guarding it." Kimberly said

"So how are we going to find it in time?" Tanya asked

"Hey look Chromite left footprints and your helmet produces a special light to show them off." I said

"Well let's get going." Tommy said

"Right." Kat said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Adam yells out

We then made our Turbo Morphers appear and then moved our arms like steering wheels then they placed there keys into our Turbo Morphers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" I yell out

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Adam yells out

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Kat yells out

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yells out

_**Back at the construction site**_

Once morphed, we arrived at the construction site

Just then Chromite attacked.

"Hello Rangers." Chromite said

"We have got to get rid of this light freak." I said

"Now hasn't anyone taught you that it's not nice to call people names?" Chromite asked

"Only to those who are not trying to destroy the world." I stated.

"Come on let's get this geek." Tommy said

We then started fighting Chromite.

Me and Adam go to kick Chromite but he dodges our attacks and shoves as to the side as he struck down the others.

"We have to do something." Adam said

"Tommy I have an idea to deal with this freak and the detonator but we are going to need the Turbo Zords." I said

"Good idea Paul, Rocky you, Jason, Trini, and Tanya distract Chromite while we call the Zords." Tommy said

"Got it man." Rocky said

Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya then start fighting Chromite

"We need Turbo Zord power now." We called out

The five Turbo Zords travel abreast.

"All right, guys, let's hit it." Tommy said

Just then our Zords join together on the ground. We then bring out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" We all say.

We then insert our Turbo Keys in their respective ignitions. We turn our Keys, illuminating our ignition lights.

"Turbo up!" We all call out.

We grab our steering wheel, which retracts into its handgrips.

"It's Turbo time." Tommy says

We then slam on the brakesThe Turbo Megazord flips up and completes its transformation.

Then the Turbo Megazord blocked out the sun and Chromite and the detonator both disappeared.

"Yes it worked." Kat said

"Yeah good call Paul" Tommy said

"Paul how did you thought of this?" Adam asked

"Well I remembered what Tommy said about the Shadow Rangers weakness and I had a real good feeling that Chromite had the same weakness as the Shadow Rangers as well as the detonator too so I knew we just needed to make a big enough shadow to take care of both." I told them

"Very cleaver little brother." Kimberly stated

"Thanks sis." I said

_**Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub**_

"Another good plan ruined. Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen we'll get them next time." Porto said

_**Later on with Tommy and Paul**_

"This should lead us to whoever took the CD player that I planted the tracking device in." I mentioned

As we walk up to the front entrance of the Youth Center we then see a sign being hung up that says 'Under New Management.' We both look at this confused about this.

"Under new management what do you think it means?" I asked

"I don't know let's check it out." Tommy said

We then walk into the Youth Center. We then see Kimberly, Adam, and Trini at a table

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"We are tacking the stolen stuff from our garage come on." Tommy said grabbing Trini's hand as the three of them following us

My tracking device leads us to a back door that opens to a patio littered with tons of missing items. The Chimps are there as we have caught them red handed, one chimp playing with my basketball.

"Hey that's my basketball." I stated

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Yeah and you made me miss my shot and one more miss you owe me a banana split." Bulk said

_Paul's POV_

"Hey those are my sunglasses." Tommy mentioned pointed to chimp laying on the hammock

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"They look cooler on me any how babe" Skull said

_Paul's POV_

"And my Skateboard." Tommy said picking it up

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Yeah we were bored and we need a lot of cool stuff to play with." Skull mentioned

_Paul's POV_

"They've been stealing all this stuff." I mentioned

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Yeah and besides if we are going to be crashing here more often this place needs to be more homey." Bulk said

_Paul's POV_

"You know we should ask Ernie and ask what these two chimps are doing here." Trini mentioned

"Yeah you know that reminds that sign outside says it's under..." Tommy begins to say but Lt. Stone walks out

"New management." Lt. Stone finished.

He then sits down the pizza he was carrying down and notices the chimps have taken stuff

"I guess I need to keep a closer eye on them until I can figure out what to do with them." Lt. Stone mentioned putting on a name tag

"That means you are." Tommy begins

"You're looking at the new owner of Ernie's Juice Bar." Lt. Stone finishes

"But where's Ernie?" I asked

"O you didn't hear his foreign service agent called and he had to suddenly leave I don't know something about building a bridge in the Amazon." Lt. Stone said

"It's not going to be the same without Ernie but I hope he remembers to write." Kimberly mentioned

"Knowing Ernie I am sure he will." Adam stated

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Lt. Stone catch." Bulk said tossing the ball in the air it then hits the Pizza holder sending the pizza into the air and landing on top of Lt. Stone's head

"O sorry Lieutenant me bad." Bulk stated

"Nice one Bulky." Skull said

_Paul's POV_

We all laugh at this as Lt. Stone wipes some pizza off his face

"Why do I get the feeling I know those two." Lt. Stone mentioned

We all then laugh again.

**AN**: _Well that's the end of the sixth chapter for this story. Now am not for sure when the next chapter will be out for this but I will get one posted for this and my other stories as soon as I get some free time. I will say this though in the next chapter Paul will find out something that will change his life forever. So until then please R&R._


	7. This Only Brings Us Closer

**Disclaimer:**___I don't own power rangers, I just own the OCs in this story_

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Happy New Years and I hope all of you had a happy holidays. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I have been really busy and haven't been able to find a lot of free time to write. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

Chapter Seven: This Only Brings Us Closer

So during this past month has been interesting to say the least. First I became a Power Ranger, than I find some good friends in the other Rangers. But the one person that I am glad that I have met is Kimberly. She is the only reason that I was able to be around people again. Right now I am in the Power Chamber helping Alpha 5 and 6 with working on some old Zords.

"So Alpha 5 once we get all this reprogramming done Jason and Trini will be able to pilot the Super Zeo Zords with Rocky and Tanya?" I asked

"That's right Paul." Alpha 5 said

"**Which is a good thing as I fear that Divatox's monsters well only get stronger we are going to need all the help we can get**." Zordon stated

"I have to agree with big Z so let's stop goofing around and get back to work." Alpha 6 told us

"Ok keep your digits together Alpha 6." I said with a laugh

The three of us then gets back to work

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"My queen I have some interesting news I need to share with you." Porto mentions

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"You see it's about the Blue Turbo Ranger, I have been analyzing the last few battles and I have discovered that he is not a normal person." Porto stated

"What do you mean?" Divatox asked

"That my analyses shows that he has unknown powers." Porto said

"Unknown powers?" Divatox asked

"Yes and as of right now it appears he doesn't even know of these powers yet." Porto mentioned

"Let's not let him find out about it Rygog, Elgar." Divatox called out

Just then Elgar and Rygog walk over

"Yes Divatox?" Rygog asked

"I want you and Elgar to take some Piranhatrons to the other side of Angle Grove Lake and when the Rangers show up I want you to make sure to take down the Blue Turbo Ranger." Divatox ordered

"You got it Auntie D." Elgar said

Elgar and Rygog both disappear.

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

Just then the alarm went off

"What's going on?" I asked

"**Elgar and Rygog have appeared on the other side of the lake with some Piranhatrons**." Zordon stated

"We will have to finish working on the Zords later I will go and intercept them before they reach the other side Alpha 6 contact the other Turbo Rangers and have them meet me there." I said

"Yo you got it Blue." Alpha 6 stated

"**Be careful Paul and let the Power Protect you**." Zordon told me

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I yell out

I then moved my arms like a steering wheel and placed my key inside my Turbo Morpher.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" I yell out

Once morphed I teleport down to the lake.

"Hey you guys need to be supervised to swim here." I said

"Ah Blue Ranger just who we wanted to see Piranhatrons attack him." Rygog ordered

The Piranhatrons then came at me.

"K come on fish heads let's get this over with I don't have all day." I stated as I start to fight them

One throws a punch at me but I block it and punch it in the stomach then I kick another one in the stomach from behind. I then do a couple roundhouse kicks knocking the rest of them down.

"Is that the best you guys got." I said

"Let's see how you do against me Blue Ranger." Elgar said making his card sword appear.

"Turbo Blade." I call out as it appears in my hand

"O right Elgar time to dance." I said

We then charge at each other as we clash swords with each other trading blow for blow.

"Come on Elgar I thought you be better than this." I said as we continue to clash swords

"You're really starting to annoy me Blue Ranger." Elgar said as we hold our ground

"Well the feelings are mutual you egg brain." I said

I then get the upper hand as I kick his sword out of his hand I then elbow him in the gut. Just then the other Turbo Rangers showed up

"Hey guys glad you could make it." I said joining them

"No problem buddy." Tommy said

"You o right Paul?" Kimberly asked

Man there she goes again sometimes I hate it when she get's over protective of me

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"You won't be for long Rangers Piranhatrons." Rygog orderd

Just then more Piranhatrons appear

"Great more fish heads." I stated

"Attack them." Rygog ordered

Just then we started to fight them

"Elgar this time we are going to do this together distract him." Rygog ordered

"Whatever you say come on blue boy let's go." Elgar said

"Fine you want another beating fine by me time for round two." I said as I go after him

Me and Elgar then trade blows with each other.

"You know for someone who is not a normal person you don't have any special powers." Elgar said

'So what I heard Alpha 5 and Zordon talked about a while back must be true then but how can that be?' I thought to myself

"PAUL WATCH OUT!" Kimberly yelled out

Before I could figure out what was going on I got blasted in the back sending me flying and onto the ground I then demorphed and my world then goes black.

_Kimberly's POV_

"PAUL NO!" I yelled out seeing him get blasted as he demorphed and passed out

"Yes our work here is done so long Rangers." Elgar said

Just then Elgar, Rygog, and the Piranhatrons disappear.

We then run over to Paul

"Paul can you hear me sweetie?" I asked stroking his face

"Come on let's get him back to the Power Chamber." Adam said

"Right." I said picking him up

We then teleport to the Power Chamber.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"Excellent with the Blue Turbo Ranger out of the way we can take care of the other Rangers Porto I need you to find me a monster and send it to Angle Grove." Divatox said

"Right away Divatox." Proto said

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

I just look at Paul lying still on the medical table I gently stroke his face with one hand and holding one of his hands with my other hand gently squeezing it from time to time

"Alpha 5 will he be o right?" I asked

"I don't know Kimberly he took a really hard hit." Alpha 5 replied

"Zordon why would Divatox go after Paul?" Tommy asked

"**I am not certain Tommy**." Zordon said

"Hey Kim don't worry Paul will be o right." Adam told me putting a hand on my shoulder

I turn to look at him

"I hope so Adam I don't know what I do if I lost him." I mentioned

Just then the alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**Divatox has sent down a monster to downtown Angle Grove behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We do so and see a Blue type monster.

"**This is Quazor he hasn't been seen since Paul's dad was a Ranger you must be careful when dealing with him he fights like a ninja but doesn't fight with honor**." Zordon told us

"Right Zordon." Kat said

"I will contact Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Tanya and have them meet you guys there." Alpha 5 said

"Yo don't worry Kim me and fivey will take care of Paul." Alpha 6 told me

"Thanks Alpha 6." I said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yells out

We then moved our arms like a steering wheel and placed our keys inside our Turbo Morphers.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Adam Yelled out

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Kat yelled out

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yelled out

"RED LIGHTING TURBO POWER!" Tommy Yelled out

Once morphed we teleported downtown and saw the monster. His body looked like a samurai and his entire body was blue with the letter Q on its chest. He also had a Samurai Saber on its back.

"Hey blue boy over here." Adam stated

"Ah Power Rangers so glad you could make it." Quazor stated

Just then Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Tanya showed up morphed

"Hey Zordon told us what happen to Paul let's show them not to mess with us." Rocky said

"Right let's do it Rangers." Tommy said

We then start fighting Quazor

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

"Zordon, results from the test you ask me to run on Paul just came in you were right Paul has unknown powers." Alpha 5 said

"**That would explain the reason from earlier Divatox must have found this out and wanted him destroyed before he could learn these powers**." Zordon stated

"Yo Zordon his Paul who I think he is?" Alpha 6 asked

Before Zordon could answer Paul started to move around

_Paul's POV_

Man do I ever have a headache. I sit up and see that I am in the Power Chamber

"Zordon what's going on?" I asked standing up

"**Rygog blasted you when you had your guard down luckily your Ranger powers adsorb most of it**." Zordon said

"That's good news but where are the others?" I asked

"**They are currently fighting a monster in Downtown Angle Grove behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told me

I do so and look to see them fighting a blue samurai monster.

'The monster looks really familiar to me.' I thought to myself

"**Paul this is Quazor a monster that your dad once faced years ago**." Zordon told me

'My dad if he is even my real dad I have to know the truth now.' I thought to myself

"Zordon before I go down to help them I need to know one thing am I an alien?" I asked

Both Alphas look at each other than to Zordon before looking back at me.

"**Yes Paul you are not a human you are a Eltarian**." Zordon told me

I knew it, I knew I was right when I overheard Zordon talking with Alpha 5 before becoming a Ranger. So I really don't know who I am anymore but I know one thing the other Rangers needs my help right now.

"Thanks for telling me Zordon now I need to go and help the others." I said

"**Good luck Paul and let the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I yell out

I then moved my arms like a steering wheel and placed my key inside my Turbo Morpher.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" I yell out

Once morphed I teleport down to the fight and kick Quazor to the ground.

"Hey guys hope I am not too late for the party." I mentioned

"Paul are you ok?" Kimberly asked

I wonder if she will still care about me once she finds out the truth but this is not the time for that.

"I'm fine Kimberly now let's take this blue boy down." I said

"What Blue Turbo Ranger I thought you were taken out?" Quazor asked in disbelief

"Yeah will it takes a lot more than a little o blast to keep me down." I said

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

"What this is not possible fire the torpedoes." Divatox ordered

"Firing torpedoes now." Rygog said

He then pushes the launch button and the Sub fires its torpedoes. They blast through the lake, rise out of the water, and soar into the sky.

_**Back in the city**_

Just then two torpedoes land beside Quazor making him grow thirty stories tall

"Ok Rangers time for round two." Quazor said

"O right I think it's time for the Zords." I said

"Listen you guys take care of this we will finish off these fish heads." Rocky told us

"Right guys." Adam said

Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya then go on the attack.

"Right ok guys let's do it." Tommy said

"We need Turbo Megazord Power now." We called out

The five Turbo Zords travel abreast.

"All right, guys, let's hit it." Tommy said

Just then our Zords join together on the ground. We then bring out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord." We all say.

We then insert our Turbo Keys in their respective ignitions. We turn our Keys, illuminating our ignition lights.

"Turbo up." We all call out.

We grab our steering wheel, which retracts into its handgrips.

"It's Turbo time." Tommy says

We then slam on the brakes. The Turbo Megazord then flips up and completes its transformation.

"O big deal I am not afraid of that." Quazor said

"We'll see about that firing Turbo lasers now." I said pushing a button

Just then laser beams fire out of the headlights from our chest hitting Quazor sending him to the ground

"Yes now's our change." Adam said

"Turbo Megazord saber." Tommy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord saber appeared

"Let's do it." We say together

We then go burning along the open road at top speed, heading towards Quazor, saber held in ready.

"Turbo Megazord, Spin out." Tommy said.

We then have the Turbo Megazord begin whirling around at top speed, swinging its saber in a tornado attack. We close in on Quazor. After repeatedly cutting through him, the Turbo Megazord thrusts out its saber and stops destroying him

'Time to get out of here before the others notice I have some thinking to do.' I thought to myself as I teleport out without anyone noticing

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes we did it." Tommy said

"Yeah hey Paul wasn't that.." I begin to say when I see that he is gone

"Hey guys where's Paul?" I asked standing up

"Huh I thought he was here." Kat mentioned

"Let's head back to the Power Chamber maybe Zordon might know where he went." Adam mentioned

"Good thinking Adam let's go." Tommy said

We then teleport back to the Power Chamber

_**Back in Divatox's sub**_

"No that Blue Ranger survived." Divatox said

"I'm sorry your evilness it would appear that my calculations were off." Porto said

"You think you over grown marshmallow I want you to find me another monster that can get the job done right." Divatox ordered

"As you wish Divatox." Porto says

_**Back at the Power Chamber**_

"Zordon Paul just disappeared after the battle do you know where he could have gone?" I asked

"**He is here in the Power Chamber's training room Kimberly**." Zordon said

"Why is he in the training room for Zordon?" Kat asked

"**Rangers he found out some news that has him troubled greatly**." Zordon stated

"What news Zordon?" Tommy asked

I don't like the way this is going.

"**Paul has found out that he isn't human he is from Eltar like me**." Zordon told us

"Wait a sec Zordon Paul is a Eltarian like you? Do you know of his heritage?" I asked

"**Yes he is and as far as his heritage goes I am not certain at this time**." Zordon told us

Just then a beeping sound went off

"Zordon, it would appear that Paul is pushing himself to learn to control his powers." Alpha 5 mentioned

'Paul why are you doing this to yourself sweetie?' I thought to myself

"Zordon what powers is Alpha talking about?" Adam asked

"**He was born with special Eltarian powers that if not controlled it could mean disaster**." Zordon stated

"Which means that Paul is thinking that until he can control these Powers he must stay away from us." Trini said

No I am not going to let him do this to himself. I then walk away heading to the door

"Kim where you going?" Kat asked

"I can't let Paul do this to himself anymore he needs to know that he isn't alone in all this." I told them walking out the main chamber heading to the training room

_Normal POV_

"Zordon you think Kimberly will be able to help Paul deal with this?" Adam asked

"**I do Adam even if Paul thinks Kimberly or the rest of you don't care about him anymore because he is an Eltarian doesn't mean he will hurt her as he still cares for her**." Zordon told them

"Zordon is right guys if anyone can show Paul that we still care about him it's Kimberly." Tanya stated

_**In the Power Chamber's training room**_

_Paul's POV_

After the battle with Quazor I came here. Now that I know I am an Eltarian I know that I also have special powers unheard of. I can't take the chance to not being able to control these powers I need to learn how to control them. I know that Zordon has more than likely told the others about this and they probably don't want to be my friends anymore and Kimberly probably no longer cares about me.

"Come on Paul focus I have to get complete control of these powers even if it means hurting myself in the process." I told myself

I then focus my energy into one area of my body trying to maintain control. Just then I hear the door open reveling Kimberly

'What's she doing here?' I asked to myself

"Hey how you doing Paul?" Kimberly asked

"I'm fine Kimberly never felt better." I lied hoping she will by it

She looks at me with that look I know all too well now. I guess she saw right through that lie

"Paul can we talk please?" She asked

Talk yeah right she probably just wants to tell me that I am a freak and she doesn't want me around anymore.

"There is nothing to really talk about Kim and if you don't mind I have to get back to my training." I said turning away from her

"Paul I know what you are thinking and your wrong." Kimberly told me

Wait how could she know what I am thinking.

"Kimberly you don't know what I am thinking right now." I told her with my back still facing her

"I do Paul I know you're thinking that me and the others don't want anything to do with you because we know you are not human and that the only way to protect us until you get control of your new powers is to stay far away from us. And I can tell you right now you're wrong so stop thinking that." Kimberly stated

Man maybe she is right but I don't know my mind is all messed up right now. I then feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Paul please look at me." Kimberly pleaded

I hesitate for a few moments before turning around to face her as she is giving me her trademark warm caring smile she then takes my hand and leads me to a bench sitting down keeping her hand over my giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Paul, I know that I can't begin to understand what you are going through right now with finding out you are an alien and all, but just know that you don't have to go through this alone, you have the others Alpha 5 and 6, Zordon, and you have me and I am never going to abandon you Paul." Kimberly told me

Wow I have been a real fool I should have realized that the other Rangers wouldn't abandon me especially Kimberly.

"Thanks Kimberly." I said

"Your welcome Paul now come here." She said as she brought me into a hug

I then hug her back. We stay like that a for a few moments before letting go

"Paul listen I know you want to make sure that you have complete control over these new powers but you shouldn't hurt yourself in the process." Kimberly told me

"But how am I supposed to learn to control it then?" I asked her

"By letting us help you Paul." Kimberly told me giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Just then a beeping sound was heard.

"_Kimberly, Paul please return to the main chamber right away we have a situation_." Alpha 5 said through the intercom

"Looks like Divatox is at it again but we'll talk more about this later Paul." Kimberly told me

I nod my head knowing that there is no way out of it. We then get up and walk out of the training room and then a few moments later walk into the main chamber where the others are at.

"What's up guys?" Kimberly ask

"Divatox just sent down another monster." Tommy stated

"**Not just any monster Rangers**." Zordon stated

"What you talking about Zordon?" I asked

"**Behold the viewing globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We do so and we see a monster that looks like a rhino and has a lightning bolt shape horn attacking the Angle Grove.

"**The monster is known as Shock Wave a monster I haven't seen since Paul's dad was a Power Ranger**." Zordon told us

'So this is the monster that my dad fought a lot during his time as a Ranger.' I thought to myself

"Zordon scanners indicate that Shock Wave is stronger then he once was all those years ago." Alpha 5 stated

"**I was afraid of this Rangers you all must take extreme caution in dealing with Shock Wave**." Zordon told us

"We will Zordon." Kimberly said

"Alpha 6 is what we were working on earlier online?" I asked

"Yo all systems are in the green on that blue." Alpha 6 said

"Good I think we might need them for this one." I stated

"What you thinking Paul?" Adam asked

"Well Zordon and I thought that there might come a time where we will need more than one Megazord in a battle so both Alpha 5 and 6 along with me and Zordon worked on getting Super Zeo Zords 5 and 1 reprogrammed so that Jason and Trini would be able to pilot them and built a remote control device so that Super Zeo 4 can be activated on auto pilot enabling Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Tanya to form the Super Zeo Megazord." I told them

"Wow that is really impressive Paul." Kat said

"Thanks come on we have a Rhino to stop." I said

"**Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yells out

Jason and Trini brings out their Power Morphers in front of them activating them and then Rocky's and Tanya's Zeonizers appear and they bring them together

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yells out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yells out.

"ZEO RANGER TWO YELLOW!" Tanya yells out

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!" Rocky yells out

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yelled out

We then moved our arms like a steering wheel and placed our keys inside our Turbo Morphers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER, TURBO POWER!" I yell out

"DESERT THUNDER, TURBO POWER!" Adam yells out

"DUNE STAR, TURBO POWER!" Kat yells out

"WIND CHASER, TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yells out

"RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!" Tommy yells out

Once morphed we teleported down to the city and spotted Shock Wave

"Hey you over grown rhino you lost or something the zoo is in the other direction." I stated

"Power Rangers glad you could make it and now I can have my revenge." Shock Wave stated

"Revenge what are you talking about?" I asked

"Well Blue Turbo Ranger as you know your father and I fought each other years ago and our last battle as left me with a deform horn and a damage pride your father may not be here anymore but you will be the next best thing." Shock Wave stated

Kimberly came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul don't do anything rash we need to stop him together." Kimberly told me

I turn to look at her and the others.

"I know and I think I know how." I said

"What you have in mind?" Tommy asked

I then put two fingers to my right side of the helmet.

"Turbo RAM Cannon mode online." I called out

Just then it appeared in front of us.

"Ok guys let's do this Rocky listen me and Alpha five reprogram the Zeo Cannon so that Jason and Trini can use it with you and Tanya." I stated

"O right cool Zeo Cannon power up." Rocky said

Just then the Zeo Cannon appeared Rocky in the center Jason Trini on one side and Tanya on the other

"O big deal those won't stop me." Shock Wave stated

"TURBO RAM CANNON MODE FULL POWER AND FIRE!" Tommy, Kat, Adam, Kimberly, and I yelled out

"ZEO CANNON FULL POWER AND FIRE!" Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya yelled out

Just then both the Turbo RAM Cannon Mode and Zeo Cannon fired straight at Shock Wave hitting him straight in the chest sending him to the ground hard.

"Turbo Blade online." I called out

Just then the Turbo Blade appeared in my hand I go charging towards him before he can get himself together

"Turbine strike." I called out as the blade started to glow blue and I then slash Shock Wave in the chest in a x formation he then fell down to the ground and exploded.

_**Back in Divatox's sub**_

"FIRE THE TORPEDOES!" Divatox yelled out

"Firing torpedoes now." Rygog stated as he pushed the laugh button

Just then the Sub fires its torpedoes. They blast through the lake, rise out of the water, and soar into the sky.

_**Back in Angle Grove**_

"Hey Paul you knew all along that Shock Wave would be able to withstand that blast so you charge in for a final strike." Trini mentioned

"Yeah I had a feeling that would be the case so those blasts were meant to be a distraction just long enough for me to make my move." I stated

Just then we see two torpedoes land beside Where Shock Wave stood and he then grows thirty stories tall.

"I'm back and better than ever." Shock Wave stated

"O man not good." Tommy stated

"I think it's time we get the zords." Adam stated

"Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya call on the Super Zeo Zords I have a feeling that we will need two Megazords for this one." I stated

"You got it bro." Jason said

"O right let's do this then guys." Tommy stated

"We need Turbo Megazord Power now." Tommy, Kat, Adam, Kimberly and I called out together

The five Turbo Zords travel abreast.

"All right, guys, let's hit it." Tommy said

Just then our Zords join together on the ground. We then bring out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord." We all say.

We then insert our Turbo Keys in their respective ignitions. We turn our Keys, illuminating our ignition lights.

"Turbo up." We all call out.

We grab our steering wheel, which retracts into its handgrips.

"It's Turbo time." Tommy says

We then slam on the brakes. The Turbo Megazord then flips up and completes its transformation.

"O right our turn guys." Tanya said

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now." They yelled out together

Just then four Super Zeo Zords appeared and the four Rangers jumped into them then Super Zeo Zord 4 showed up on auto pilot.

"Alright initiate Super Zeo Megazord transformation now." Rocky called out

Just then Super Zeo Zord 1 became the feet, Super Zeo Zord 4 became the bottom half of the legs, Super Zeo Zord 3 became the top half of the legs, Super Zeo Zord 5 became the body and Super Zeo Zord 2 became the hands, arms, shoulders and head.

"Super Zeo Megazord power up." All four Rangers said

"Two against one doesn't matter All you Rangers will fall." Shock Wave stated

"We'll see Shock Wave time to show you the power of teamwork." I stated

"That's right bro." Tommy said

We then go on to attack Shock Wave. The Super Zeo Megazord went to punch Shock Wave but he block it and sent a punch of his own hitting the Zords chest sending it back a few feet. Then we had the Turbo Megazord go in with a punch but just like before Shock Wave blocked it and punch our Zord.

"Ok Shock Wave let's see if you can block this." I stated pushing a button

Just then lasers fired out of the headlights hitting Shock Wave in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Super Zeo Zord Megazord Sabers now." Jason, Trini, Tanya, and Rocky called out

Just then the two sabers appeared in each of the Zord's hands

"Turbo Megazord Saber online." Tommy called out

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in the Zord's hand

"Ok if we just dish out two strong blows it should be enough to finish him off."I stated

"Right Paul, Rocky you guys have the first move." Tommy stated

"Right Tommy ok guys ready?" Rocky asked

"Ready." They said

"Super Zeo Megazord Saber final slash." They called out together

Just then, they bring the two sabers together and the blade glows and becomes one big blade they bring it down striking Shock Wave in the center sending him back to the ground.

"Ok guys this is our change we need to strike him before he gets back up." I stated

"Right ok hang on guys we are about to go Turbo." Tommy stated

We then shift the Turbo Megazord into charge straight at Shock Wave .We then go burning along the open road at top speed, heading towards Shock Wave, saber held in ready.

"Turbo Megazord, Spin out." I called out

We then have the Turbo Megazord begin whirling around at top speed, swinging its saber in a tornado attack. We close in on Shock Wave. After repeatedly cutting through him, the Turbo Megazord thrusts out its saber and stops destroying him.

"Yes we did it great work guys." Tommy stated

"Yeah and good call on the double attack Paul that was some fast thinking." Adam said

"Thanks Adam." I said

_**Back inside Divatox's Sub**_

"NO those blasted Rangers won again." Divatox stated

"Don't worry my queen we will get them next time." Rygog told her

"Yeah well next time there had better be better results." She stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber**_

"**Congratulations Rangers on job well done**." Zordon told us

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy stated

"**And Paul I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you this whole time I didn't know how well you would of taken it if you found out when you first came here**." Zordon told me

"It's o right Zordon I know you and Alpha 5 were only doing what you thought was best." I said

"So you're ok with knowing that you are not from Earth Paul?" Alpha 5 asked

"Yeah now I am Thanks to Kimberly I was able to realize that it doesn't matter where I'm from." I stated

"That's right Paul just know we still care about you even if you are from another planet." Kimberly told me putting a hand on my shoulder

"It doesn't matter what you are Paul just as long you are you on the inside that is all that counts." Trini stated

"Thanks Trini." I stated

"Yo blue how you planning on controlling your unknown powers?" Alpha 6 asked

"With the help of my friends and sister." I stated

"That's right bud we will help you no matter what." Adam said

It may take some time to get use to but I now know that me finding out that I am a alien didn't ruin my relationships with Kimberly or the others it only made us come closer together. And I know with their help I can get through this all.

**AN**: _Well there's the seventh chapter for this story. I decided to change the concept of what planet Paul is from for this series. Just like with the other two stories I have updated I won't be updating on any of them until sometime next year as I am not going to have much if not anytime to write. Also I want to get a lot of chapters written for these stories before I start updating again so that I can get on a regular updating routine. So hope all of you have a happy New Years and I will be back with more sometime later this year. So until then please R&R._


End file.
